UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA MARIAM
by Midory
Summary: Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aqui esta despues de tanto tiempo el querido capitulo final espero que les guste, dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva vida para Mariam 

-¿Te vas?

-Si Ozuma –dijo una muy atractiva mujer de pelos azules, ocultaba sus ojos inclinando un poco su cara, no se atrevía mirarle... paseo por toda la pequeña sala de su departamento meneando sus caderas en cada paso, el joven le veía sin perder ningún movimiento de la peliazul que en ese momento se ajustaba en chaleco de piel que combinaba perfectamente con una falda del mismo color, el muchacho se sentó en un sillón alisándose con la mano derecha el cabello, se arremango las mangas de su camisa color negra y dijo un poco deseperado

-¿Cuándo? –la mujer se acerco a un espejo, se miro sumamente triste, pero era mejor ahora que después dio un largo suspiro

-Hoy mismo

-¿Qué? –el chico se levanto del sillón... –pero...

-Lo siento –la chica se cruzo en brazos y se acerco a el con paso firme, se veía un poco molesta

-Creo que al menos me merezco una explicación

-¿Crees que te mereces una?

-SI... al menos quisiera saber el porque te vas...

-Lo sabes perfectamente

-Si lo supiera no te preguntaba...

-Te lo adverti Ozuma..

-¿Me Advertiste?

-Si...

-Sobre que...

-No te hagas el tonto...

-Era...

-Si

-Pero Mariam... eso es lo más normal del mundo y...

-Quizás para ti pero no para mi...

-Mariam

-Querías una explicación...pues te voy a dar una explicación... a mi no me gusta que me traten de tomar a la fuerza

-Mariam...

-¡Ozuma ayer trataste de tomarme por la fuerza!... ya lo habías tratado de hacer una vez... y... yo te advertí...

-No te entiendo

-¡Que!

-No le veo nada de malo

-Pero yo si –dijo esta cruzándose de brazos Ozuma sonrió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-No entiendo... eres mi novia

-Era tu novia –dijo ella molesta levanto su rostro se veía sumamente molesta

-¿Eras?

-Si era

-Comprendo –dijo el dándose la vuelta y sentándose en el sillón mirando de una forma nada agradable a la joven que parecía cada vez más furiosa...

-Es lo mejor para los dos

-Si tu lo dices

-Si lo digo

-¿A donde iras?

-A Japón –dijo esta, Ozuma se volteo la vista miro su departamento, era pequeño y muy modesto, escucho como Mariam desdoblaba lo que a el le pareció una hoja de papel, repensó nuevamente las palabras que le había dicho la joven

-¿A Japón?

-Si –dijo esta

-¿Por qué ahí?

-Por esto –dijo ella dándole un trozo de una pagina de una revista de deportes, el encabezado decía en letras bien grandes "_Gran inauguración de escuela de beyblade_"

-¿Una escuela, Mariam...

-... siempre he querido enseñar mis habilidades y... –el chico siguió viendo la hoja mientras leía en voz baja "la semana pasada se inauguro la nueva escuela de beyblades en Japón, ya con anterioridad se había rumorado de la creación de esta escuela pero nunca se había comprobado nada... el desbaratado equipo campeón de la bba los "blade breakers" volvieron a reunirse con motivo de esta celebración, Kai, Tyson, Rey, Hilary y Max serán los nuevos maestros de la generación siguiente de bey luchadores, el joven Max nos comenta "Será genial.. siempre hemos deseado enseñar y ahora finalmente tenemos la oportunidad, de momento solo somos nosotros pero esperamos a varios bey luchadores para que se nos unan"...

-Max –dijo Ozuma viendo la fotografía en la cual se encontraba el feliz equipo de luchadores, su vista se poso unos instantes en el joven rubio –Max –repitió mirando esta vez a la muchacha que le veía fijamente –¿es por el verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¿Es por el que te vas?

-Ozuma que estas diciendo, apenas he visto la nota hoy y...

-No me engañes –dijo este gritando a la joven la cual dio un respingó debido al susto –siempre te ha gustado este chico

-¡Ozuma! Eso no es cierto

-Vete –dijo este aventándole con las manos, la chica le quito las manos de su pecho con un movimiento brusco

-¿Qué te pasa has perdido la razón?

-¡Qué te vayas!

-Ozuma, dijiste que hoy te ibas ¿no, pues lárgate ahora mismo

-¡Ozuma! –el chico tomo una pequeña mochila que Mariam ya tenía preparada en el respaldo del sillón, la aventó contra la muchacha

-Lárgate, vete con ese rubio que te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos...

-¡No tiene que terminar así!

-¿Qué no entiendes? LARGATE Y VE A REVOLACARTE CON ESE TIPEJO QUE SEGURO QUE A EL NO LE PONES PERO ALGUNO

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso?

-¿Qué no te vas por eso?

-No claro que no... yo...

-Basta de todas tus mentiras Mariam–la chica le miro resentida frunció en entrecejo tomo su mochila y se dio media vuelta

-Adiós Ozuma –se acerco a la vieja puerta la abrió y salió por ella dando un débil portazo en el momento en el que salió


	2. Chapter 2

Ring Ring

-Oh diablos quien será a esta hora

-Te dije que apagaras el celular

-Pero puede ser una emergencia

-Si por supuesto ¬¬ -la muchacha se levanto de la cama medio adormilada prendió una lámpara de la mesita de noche y busco su celular, el cual sonaba cada vez mas fuerte

-¿Diablos donde esta mi ropa?

-No me importo hace rato y menos ahora

-Que gracioso –la chica buscó por toda la habitación algo que ponerse desistió en su búsqueda y se levanto tomando una pequeña sabana que apenas cubría su desnudez

-Si hola quien habla –escucho el luchador medio adormilado, sintió como la cama se movió ligeramente

-¿Mariam?...

-¿Mariam? –dijo este extrañado se levanto a para ver a su joven compañera que caminaba por toda la habitación

-Si soy yo Hilary... que pasa...si... si... oh, no que terrible... si por supuesto... si... un par de semanas, si... claro... ¿pero porque?... entiendo... esta bien.. si... adiós... –la chica apago el celular con un toque en un botón miro al muchacho que no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-Era Mariam

-Si lo escuche pero...

-Rompió con Ozuma

-Ozuma...

-Hai

-¿Que eran novios?

-¿Qué nunca prestas atención a nada de lo que te digo?

-Pueeees...

-No digas nada te defiendes mejor callado –dijo ella suspirando un poco resignada, la chica se acerco a la cama en donde le esperaba el muchacho, se acostó junto a el y se acurruco en su pecho

-Bueno y que quería

-Dijo que si podría quedarse en mi departamento por unos días

-¿y tu que le dijiste?

-¡Que si!... es obvio

-Claro

-Va a llegar en un par de semanas

-¿Entonces va a regresar?

-Eso dijo

-Estupendo será bueno verla de nuevo

-Ah, eso, me dijo que no quería que nadie supiera que iba a venir

-¿Qué, porque?

-No se... supongo que querrá que sea sorpresa... así que chiton –dijo ella dándole un beso suave en los labios como para enseñarle que debería de estar callado, en el momento en que intento separarse en no la dejo le aprisiono entre sus brazos rodando un poco quedando encima de ella, la chica rió frente a su reacción

-¿Entonces dices que se va a quedar en tu depa?

-Aja

-Entonces ya no vamos a tener tanta libertad

-Eso temo...

-¡Que lastima, eso quiere decir que no vamos a hacerlo tan seguido como quisiera

-Una verdadera lastima¿no?

-Una tragedia... por lo que creo que debemos de tomar medidas extremas

-No me digas...

-Creo que debemos de ir aprovechando el mayor tiempo juntos

-Es lo que siempre digo yo

-Y que mejor que ahora –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa gigantesca, la mujer rió bajo sus caricias y sus manos curiosas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, el chico desapareció bajo las sabanas ante las risitas de su joven amante

-Tyson... uh... no espérate... Tyson... ah... ¡Tyson!

-¿Qué? –dijo este saliendo de entre las sabanas con el pelo todo enmarañado

-...se me olvidaba decirte algo

-¿Qué?... tiene que se ahora

-Si

-Ah... Esta bien

-Tienes que prometerme algo

-¿Qué?

-Que pase lo que pase no le vas a decir a Max

-¿Qué y porque?

-No lo se, solo Mariam me pidió eso como un favor muy especial

-Esta bien.. no le voy a decir nada a Max

-Prometido

-Prometido... ahora puedo seguir en donde me quede...

-Si adelante –dijo esta viendo como el muchacho se volvía a perder entre las sabanas

-Oye... Tyson...

-Ahora qué...

-Apaga... la luz...

-Ah claro... lo había olvidado

-Click

Que sope lo había olvidado poner en el primer capitulo, los personajesno me pertenecena mi, esto es un hobby.

Ojala les guste las parejitas que voy a formar, se que a muchos les encanta Hil y Kai, pero a mi me gustan estos dos, lo siento,tambien me gusta muchiiiiisimo la pareja de Max y Mariam, se me hacen muy tiernos,espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar, y cualquier critica, comentario o sugerencia, reviews, gracias de antemano a los que lean el fic.

atte. psiquemidory


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, nuevamente ando por aquí, con un tercer capitulo, tarde un poquito en actualizar, no porque no tuviera lista la historia, sino porque no me decidía si dejarla así o no, en fin no sigo con mi explicación aburrida, solo espero que alguien la lea y me de su sincera opinión sobre ello. La historia no esta hecha con ninguna intención de sacar provecho económico o de ningún tipo, solo es un hobby.

-Buenos días dormilon

-...mmmmm

-Hora de levantarse

-Cinco minutitos más

-Oh, no ni un minuto más Rey Kon –dijo la joven chica pelo rosa quitándole la cobija y levantándolo por la fuerza

-woooa –bostezo –Mariah... no me dejas dormir –dijo el muchacho saliendo de su cama con los pelos revueltos y una cara de dormido, la mujer en cambio no podía estar más lista para salir, estaba vestida con un encantador traje japonés color rosa y un pañuelo a juego, se miro en el espejo con una sonrisa y luego volteo a ver a su novio

-Además porque me levantas antes de la siete

-Porque tenemos que prepararnos para ir presentables a las clases

-No importa... –dijo el tumbándose nuevamente en la cama la chica se hincho indignada

-¡Acaso no has dormido suficiente ARRIBA REY KON!

-¡NO MARIAH! –dijo el agarrandose de las sabanas mientras que ella le jalaba –¡DEJAME DORMIR MÁS!

-Claro que no... ya es muy tarde...

-Y eso que...solo cinco minutos más

-Ni uno más –dijo ella sacándole de la cama finalmente, el chico quedo tumbado en el piso viendo de mal modo a su novia que se veía radiante de felicidad

-¡Como eres!... te garantizo que no va haber nadie cuando llegue

-No importa la puntualidad es muy importante

-Con esos como compañeros no

-¡Arriba Rey!

-Ya voy ya voy... pero te garantizo que voy a ser el primero en llegar

-Si si, ahora deja de quejarte... y arriba

-Woooa- volteo a ver a la preciosa pelirrosa a su lado y le dijo – a veces no se como te soporto

-Silencio que yo se que te mueres por mi

-Si me muero pero no por ti precisamente

-Chistosito -dijo esta con una sonrisota en los labios... le beso suavemente y ambos cayeron en la cama con una risa que no se aguantaban

-TOC, TOC, Señor Kai

-...

-TOC, TOC, Señor Kai –la puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco saliendo de el un joven bastante atractivo de mirada fría, la joven mucama se avergonzó un poco ya que solo vestía una bata de baño, al parece acababa de darse una ducha, su pelo azul aun chorreaba

-Si...

-Tiene una llamada

-¿A esta hora? –dijo este arqueando sus cejas apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, la joven accedió y dijo con voz queda

-Es su abuelo

-Ya veo... ahora voy

-Hai –dijo la sirvienta inclinándose un poco como señal de respuesta el joven peliazul apenas se alistaba para salir a dar las clases en la escuela que acaban de fundar, tomo de mal modo el teléfono inalámbrico que le ofrecía la sirvienta y dijo con una voz de hastió.

-Diga...

-Kai

-Abuelo

-Tardaste mucho en contestar

-Pero ya lo hice

-Veo que tu malhumor no ha mejorado en lo más mínimo

-¿Solo me hablaste para eso?

-No...

-Bien entonces dime... tengo algo de prisa

-Leí de la noticia en el periódico...

-Apenas ahora... la escuela ya tiene tiempo

-Es difícil que lleguen las noticias japonesas a Rusia

-Supongo que no hablas para felicitarme

-No

-Lo supuse... entonces ¿puedo preguntar el porque de tu llamada?

-Siempre directo

-Siempre

-...Hablo para saber como vas a hacerte cargo de la compañía si eres maestro en esa escuela en el día y un vago en la noche

-Vago... –el joven dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro -no me vas a salir con eso otra vez ¿verdad?

-Me han informado...

-Veo que para mi vida intima si te informan –el siguió como si no le hubiera escuchado

-de tu... tus relaciones con ciertas mujeres...

-Abuelo creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que te preocupes por tu pequeño nieto, tal vez hace 10 años si necesitaba cuidados pero ahora, con 24 años...

-No es bueno para la imagen de la empresa

-Lo sabía –mascullo el, al parecer su querido abuelo no le dio mucha importancia pues siguió hablando

-Eres el dueño ahora Kai

-Si lo soy

-Entonces debes de entender que no favorece nada que el dueño de las corporaciones salga con modelos pasada la media noche y...

-Es mi vida

-Y mi empresa

-Tu empresa... claro... Abuelo déjame recordare lo que tu mismo dijiste, me quede a cargo de la compañía solo por la imagen, pero los que realmente se encargan de mantenerla son los empresarios y tu

-Kai

-¿Acaso miento?

-No...

-Bueno entonces debo marcharme... y... una cosa más abuelo, no me vengas a dar consejos, yo salgo con quien se me de la gana...

-Espera Kai...

-¿Ahora que?

-Una cosa más, no me vengas con caprichitos Kai, una orden mía y te quedas en la calle sin un centavo

-Ni tu con tus amenazas, ni quedo en la calle, ya que tengo buenos amigos, que me ofrecerían la mano, y en cuanto al dinero, veo que has olvidado que yo en lugar de empresario soy un bey luchador, uno de los mejores en el mundo, las ofertas de trabajo me sobran, abuelo recuérdalo bien

-Kai...

CLICK

-¿Quién era amor? –dijo una preciosa rubia saliendo de la habitación del joven, por lo visto acababa de tomar una ducha, ya que venía envuelta en una bata de baño, el joven le miro de mal modo

-Nadie importante... diablos ya se me hizo tarde...-dijo el mirando su reloj

-¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?

-No es tarde, desayuna tu, y en la noche nos vemos Cindy

-...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Qué?

-Me llamaste Cindy

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo ¡MINDY!

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA!

La joven rubia tomo sus cosas apresuradamente y salió del departamento el joven, Kai sonrió un poco y dijo para si mismo

_-Tengo que aprenderme mejor los nombres _

A riesgo de recibir tomatasos, por el comportamiento de Kai, voy a explicar mi punto de vista sobre el, un joven guapo, deportista, con dinero, empresas, jefe de una de ellas, sin papi ni mami detrás de el, lindo, casi antisocial, hermoso y malvado con una pose de si me molestas te mato, realmente creen que va a ser un santo que se la pase leyendo en su casa, bueno quizás si, pero temo decir que en este fic no, lo siento por las fans de Kai, que se que son muchiiiiiiiiisimas a mi también me gusta, pero temo decir que no encuentro a una chica dentro de la serie que realmente cuadre con el, y creo que un personaje inventado no sería muy bien recibido...aunque quizás si meta una, en fin, gracias a todas aquellas y aquellos porque no, que están tomándose su tiempo para leer este fic, Recibo cualquier tipo de critica, ( que presiento que van a ser mas malas que buenas) gracias por su atención.

Atte: PsiqueMidory


	4. Chapter 4

-No entiendo el porque no hay nadie, ya es algo tarde... cielos... porque siempre soy el primero en llegar –dijo cierto rubio paseándose por todo el patio de la escuela de beys, miro por enésima vez su reloj

-Las 8:30 no es tan tarde pero aun así, nunca llegan temprano... cielos –dijo el sacudiéndose el pelo con la mano derecha, se sentó en el escalón de la entrada de su escuela recién inaugurada y decidió esperar -seguro que no tardan en llegar -y como si se tratasen de palabras magicas, una parejita llegaba con paso suave.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días –dijo el rubio levantando un poco la cabeza, eran Tyson y Hilary, este se veía un poco adormilado y ella desesperada, a pesar de ser temprano Hilary ya peleaba con su pareja

-Ya ves Tyson te dije que se nos iba a hacer tarde

-Max, amigo –bostezo –tienes mucho que llegaste

-No, no tanto –mintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba cerca de media hora esperando y nadie llegaba, no es que fuera sorpresa, pero el nunca podía dejar de llegar tarde a un compromiso, por muy impuntuales que fueran sus compañeros, la cara de su compañero se ilumino y dijo a la chica a su lado con un codazo en la costilla

-¡Ves Hil... no hay problema, Max nunca se enoja de nada!

-¡Ay Tyson!

-Lo digo amigo no se como le haces para llegar siempre temprano

-Tengo un despertador

-Claro

-Tal vez deberías comprarte uno

-No gracias, eso de levantarse temprano no es lo mío yo...-su ultimo comentario quedo ahogado por una voz encantadoramente aguda

-¡HILARY!... ya te... –era Mariah que cargaba un celular en la mano se veía radiante de felicidad

-¡Mariah, ya te enteraste!

-Si me acaba de hablar...no puedo creerlo

-¡No es genial!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII !

-ES GENIAL... GENIAL... GENIAL

Las dos amigas corrieron a abrazarse y gritaban emocionadas

-Cada día están mas locas ¬¬

-De seguro debe ser una buena noticia

-Tu y tu optimismo de siempre ¬¬

-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días

-Yo más biendiría buenas tardes Rey

-Ni cara tienes de hablar Tyson ¬¬

-Déjame disfrutar el momento Max, yo siempre soy el que llego tarde, porque llegaste tarde compañero de equipo Rey Kon

-Es un interrogatorio

-Algo así

-Me quede dormido, anoche no dormí mucho

-Ajaaaa

-¿Ajaaaa que?

-Cuéntanos amigo Rey estuviste haciendo que te desvelaste

-¿Qué?

-Si tu sabes... haciendo cosas mas importantes

-Tu siempre y tus malos pensamientos

-Yo no dije nada

-Mejor cállate

-Buen día –dijo el ultimo de los maestros en llegar, tenía una cara de malo y una sonrisa adornado sus labios

-Buenos días Kai

-Oye que ojeras traes, tu tampoco dormiste mucho

-!Eso no imcumbe Tyson! -dijo el chico dandose media vuelta, Max sonrio estaba seguro de que lo había visto un poquito sonrojado, más no dijo nada, Tyson siguio con sus comentarios nada apropiados

-Por lo visto tu impuntualidad no ha cambiado nada

-¡TYSON!

-SI, ya se, Hilary

-Creo que es mejor que ya abramos

-Tienes razón de seguro los chicos no tardan en...

-¡MAESTROS!

-Llegar...

Un montón de pequeños niños entre ellas niñas, llegaron corriendo doblando la esquina, Kai se encogió en hombros y tomo las llaves para abrir la puerta, Tyson en cambio, saludo a los que llegaban junto a Hilary, haciéndoles bromas al tiempo que entraban, Rey y Mariah les hablaban cariñosamente a los más pequeños y Max cargaba con las más pequeñas del grupo.

-¡Uyyyyy Max que pegue tienes!

-Cállate Tyson

-Pero es cierto Hil, míralo después de Kai, Max es al cual más siguen las niñas, son bonitas te diré..

-Si preciosas y tienen la edad para ser sus hijas...Tyson a Max siempre le han gustado los niños, así que sácate esas ideas sucias

-¡Que yo nunca he pensado eso yo lo digo por...

-¡Maxyyyyy! –una muchacha encantadora de cabellos rizados y una sonrisa dulce llegaba por la puerta tomando de la mano a una pequeña niña con las mismas características que la mayor, la sonrisa de Tyson se incremento al ver a la joven entrar meneando sus caderas con una sensualidad innata

-Las hermanas de las pequeñas

-Maaaaaaax –se escucho nuevamente, esta vez era una hermosa pelirroja que llevaba de la mano a una linda niña

-Yujuuuuuuu, Maxyyyyyyyyy –nuevamente llamo una mujer igual de bonita que las dos anteriores, rubia de pelo ondulado, también llevaba un pequeño a practicar

-Que suerten tiene algunos –dijo Tyson por lo bajo

-En eso tienes razón -dijo Rey con una sonrisa que al instante se borro al sentir un brazo femenino rodear su cintura, era Mariah

-Dijiste algo amor

-No... gatita, nada...

-¿Y tu Tyson?

-Nada Hil, nada Hil...

-Maaaaaaax... –una nueva chica llegaba, igual de guapa que las otras, y vestida escasamente, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, Hilary y Mariah se veían indignadas

-Lo mismo de cada día –dijo Hilary alejándose un poco para poder hablar con Mariah

-No me digas que te sorprendes

-Pues si me sorprendo de verque algunas mujeres no pueden caer más bajo –dijo Hilary viendo con no muy buenos ojos a una chica que se acercaba a su novio –si esa zorra se le acerca un centímetro más la voy a...

-Tranquila Hil... -por lo visto la chica sintio la mala prescencia de la joven puesto que se alejo de muchacho con rapidez, Hilary se veía radiante de felicidad

-Eres demasiado celosa Hil

-¡Pues si... discúlpame por serlo, uyyy, esas solo se contienen porque estamos tu y yo aquí...esas... descaradas sin verguenza... siempre vienen por aquí, buscando novio... que malditas... una nueva chica se acerco a Max...

-Si pobre Max, se lanzan sobre el solo porque no tiene novia...

-Pues tanto así de pobre...solo creo que...

-¿Que?...

-A Mariam, no le va a agradar nada esto...

-¿Eh?

-Si ya sabes... Mariam y Max... bueno de seguro que Mariam no regresa por el simple hecho de vernos a nosotras...

-Bueno tienes razón...eso es obvio por parte de Mariam, pero que pensara Max

-No lo se... –Hilary volteo a ver a chico rubio estaba algo apenado y parecía que las manos no le iban a alcanzar para recibir tantos números de teléfonos –no lo se...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejando de Japón un chica peliazul esperaba en un aeropuerto la salida del vuelo de su avión, era todavía temprano, pero ella parecía muy despierta, llevaba un boleto de clase económica en la mano y su pasaporte en la otra mientras que una dulce sonrisa brillaba en sus labios,

_-Lo que se van a sorprender las chicas cuando llegue antes de la fecha... y también... Max... ¿el también se alegrara?... habrá pensado en mi..._ –un rubor se marco en sus mejillas –_Max..._ sonrio

-Por favor los tripulantes al vuelo 507, con destino a Japón, favor de formarse aquí...

_-Es mi vuelo... es hora de volver..._

_Hola que les parecio, finalmente ya se van a encontrar, quieren saber como termina la historia, en el siguiente capitulo, espero sus comentarios y criticas, gracias._


	5. Chapter 5

**Una nueva vida para Mariam**

* * *

_-Pasajeros favor de abrochar correctamente sus cinturones en un momento el avión aterrizara..._

Unos segundos después salían todos los pasajeros caminando por el vestíbulo del aeropuerto, entre la multitud se podía vislumbrar una hermosa peliazul que veía con detenimiento cada detalle del lugar como si no diera crédito a lo que había hecho, dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que veía por la ventana el ocaso, realmente se había tardado en llegar, pero eso ya no importaba se hecho su pequeño morral al hombro y camino hacía la salida,

_-Bien... finalmente volví._

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy –dijo el líder del grupo a los pequeños y pequeñas que se veían cansados pero muy felices

-Los esperamos mañana –dijo Hilary tomando del hombro a su novio, Tyson le sonrió dulcemente y volteo hacía la chica con una mirada de eterno amor, los niños no hicieron otra cosa más que reirse y chillar de emoción

-¡Oiga maestro!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando le va a decir, a la señorita Hilary que sea su novia –tanto Hilary como Tyson se pusieron de un color rojo tomate, a pesar de que llevaban años de relación y eran más que tremendamente obvios que tenían algo más que una bonita amistad querían conservar en secreto todo para evitar las risas, los murmullos, las malas intenciones que podrían surgir de las hermosas mujeres que acompañaban a los pequeños, por lo que tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, eran Hilary la coordinadora de los estudiantes de beyblade y Tyson maestro de esto, más no más.

-Si maestro cuando van a ser novios

-Si díganos

-Si por favor díganos

-¿Eh?

-...Eso no les incumbe chiquillos metiches –les grito Tyson colorado –ahora váyanse a su casa... y por ser tan chismosos les va a tocar mañana un entrenamiento mucho más agotador que el día de hoy

-¿QUEEEE?

-Ya me oyeron

-Maestro...

-Vamos niños... que pronto va a oscurecer, mejor que estén en casa antes que eso pase

-Si señorita Hilary

Todos los pequeños corrieron a la salida despiendose de ellos agitando sus manos muy alto con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros

-Que niños más adorables –dijo Hilary, con una sonrisa muy grande

-Algunos... otros no son más que unos metiches

-¡Tyson!

-Es la verdad

-Claro que no son muy lindos... ya me imagino cuando yo... y... –volteo al chico un ligero rubor ilumino sus mejillas, el chico como despistado que era no se dio cuenta de esa mirada y menos aún se percato de cuando ella se acerco a abrazarle por detrás

-Me haces cosquillas

-Tyson –la chica recargo su cabeza en su hombro –no te gustaría que tu y yo...

-Ejem... ejem... –dijo un muchacho desde la puerta tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y una mirada arrogante –interrumpo

-Kai...

-No para nada Kai

-Saben para no ser novios, me parece que andan muy cariñosos

-Eh... es que nosotros... eh...

-Solo nos venías a decir eso

-No, venía a decirles que Mariah y Rey ya se fueron y yo también ya me voy

-Tan temprano, apenas son las seis y media

-Lo se y dentro de unos minutos llegaran todas las admiradoras por sus pequeños hermanitos y hoy no estoy de humor

-Vaya no estar tu de humor para una chica bonita... que raro acaso estas enfermo

-No

-Veo que el señor seriedad ha vuelto

-Hasta mañana –dijo el dándose vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano

-Hasta mañana Kai

-No dejes que la modelo del día de hoy te desvele mucho

Kai hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicarle que ya le había oído y salió de la escuela apenas dio dos pasos y vio que una multitud de chicas bonitas se acercaban opto por irse por una pequeña callecita para que no lo vieran, las chicas pasaron de largo, las observo pasar, sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, a pesar de ser uno de los integrantes más atractivos y más acechados por las mujeres no se sentía tan feliz como se supondría, le gustaban las mujeres de eso no cabía duda, pero algunas veces, solo algunas, lamentaba no tener a alguien realmente importante a su lado, Rey tenía a Mariah, eso era obvio desde que era niños se gustaban, Tyson a Hilary aunque los muy tontos intentaran aparentar no ser nada, las miradas de amor los delataban, y Max... también estaba solo, pero a el no parecía importarle demasiado cualquiera diría que con su eterno optimismo eso nunca lo deprimiría, suspiro saco su celular de una bolsa del pantalón, tal vez era hora de llamar a alguna nueva modelo

-Mmmmm, Linda, Mary, Rosy, Gisel, Sol, cual será la indicada...

-Aléjense de mi

-Eh... que... –Kai levanto la vista vio a una mujer joven siendo perseguida por dos tipos sucios y malcarados, que de seguro no querían nada bueno –vaya y yo que ya quería irme a casa

-Vamos bonita... si te vimos tan sola y nosotros solo queremos ayudarte

-No necesita ayuda gracias –contesto una chica

-De verdad... porque a mi no me lo parece...

-Tal vez deberían de hacer caso a lo que la señorita dice –los dos hombres se voltearon y vieron a un joven hombre que les miraba amenazadoramente

-Un mocoso... y tu que niño bonito... se te perdió tu mansión

-Les repito deberían de hacer caso a lo que la señorita...

-¡CALLATE, NO TE METAS... NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA

-¿Realmente lo cree?

-Mocoso –dijo el segundo se veía temible sin duda se iba a lanzar a atacar, Kai se puso en guardia no iba a caer tan fácil, por un momento no supo que fue lo que paso, pues los dos hombres cayeron noqueaos al piso, Kai parpadeo un par de veces, y levanto la vista, frente a el se una chica guapa que tenía una tapa de un bote de basura entre las manos, finalmente entendió porque los hombres le perseguían, ella estaba vestida de forma seductora falda corta y una ajustada blusa que se amarraba por adelante, unas largas botas, que casi llegaban a la altura de su largo pelo azul, le costo unos segundos reconocerle pero finalmente

-Esta bien...

-...¿Mariam? -la chica se extraño, volteo a ver al joven

-...Kai... –dijo ella aventando bien lejos la tapa del bote de basura y corrió a abrazar al joven delante de ella

-Oh... Kai gracias al cielo, me perdí, pensé que venía por un buen camino pero...

-Oye...no... déjame –dijo el sacándose del abrazo de la joven –¿que estas haciendo aquí?... pensé que vivías con Ozuma

-Veo que las chicas cumplieron con su promesa

-¿Promesa?

-No importa... y bien donde están todos, Hil, Mariah, Tyson, Rey... Max –las mejillas de esta se encendieron y se vio encantadoramente apenada, Kai le observo detenidamente y esbozo una sonrisa

-_Claro Max_

-A esta hora todos ya deben de estar en su casa

-Eh, en serio –la mirada de felicidad se le esfumo tan rápido como dijo esas palabras

-Si, pero mañana por la mañana supongo que los verás

-Oh esta bien... supongo –dijo ella un poquito más animada –pero entonces, podrías llevarme al departamento de Hil

-¿El departamento de Hilary?

-Aja, Hilary me dijo que podía quedarme ahí por un tiempo

Kai hizo un recuerdo de lo pasado esa tarde, había visto demasiado cariñosos a Mariah y Rey y siempre que querían privacidad iban al departamento de Hilary, puesto que la mitad era de Hil y la otra mitad de Mariah.

-Eh.. no creo que sea una buena idea

-¿Por qué?

-De seguro Rey y Mariah están ahí

-¿Y?

-Supongo que no querrás arruinarle una noche a una feliz pareja

-...Entiendo, pero

-Max debe de estar en casa

-Max... pero el... –se puso roja –no quiero mejor mañana... hoy no –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Si tu lo dices

-¿No podría quedarme contigo?

-Ya tengo planes

-Ahhh, si por supuesto

-Pero... supongo que podría cancelar

* * *

Y aquí estoy nuevamente pensé que me iba a tardar más en actualizar pero ya adelante mi tarea y supongo que un poquito de escribir no mata a nadie, y bien que les pareció ¿Kai y Mariam, podría ser... pero y mi Maxy, en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo 


	6. Chapter 6

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA MARIAM**

* * *

-Llegamos –dijo el muchacho abriendo la puerta de su lujosa vivienda, la chica se quedo con los ojos como platos al ver la casa tan gigantesca en la que el vivía, su antigua casa no llegaba ni a ser la mitad que esa

-Vaya, tu que si vives bien

-Creo que al que deberías de elogiar es al viejo

-¿Viejo?

-Mi abuelo

-No te llevas bien con ¿verdad? –dijo la muchacha intrigada por su comportamiento como respuesta a su pregunta escucho un fuerte portazo

-Te mostrare donde te quedaras –dijo de una forma un tanto cortante

-Si –fue lo único que ella atino a decir, mientras seguía a su compañero por la casa hasta una habitación que supuso era la de huéspedes, apenas llegaron, el abrió la puerta y dijo de una forma parecida a la de hace un momento

-Puedes quedarte aquí... si necesitas algo, llama a Sakura

-¿Sakura?

-Es la sirvienta, ella te atenderá

-Gracias –dijo ella con un poco de timidez y con la misma se acerco a el le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla –a pesar de cómo te comportas eres muy amable –un ligerito rubor se marco en las mejillas del muchacho, el cual se saco con un poco de rudeza

-Mañana, en la mañana iré a la escuela... ahí podrás ver a todos, incluyendo a Max –la mirada de la mujer se ilumino un poco sonrió ligeramente

-Eres un ángel Kai –la chica dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación mientras la recorría con la mirada, Kai en cambio se recargo en el borde la pared y dijo suavemente

-Más bien un demonio

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No... buenas noches –el joven cerro la puerta suavemente dando un ultimo vistazo a la joven, el joven se quedo unos segundos mirando el picaporte

_-"Que suerte tienen algunos" _

-Señor Kai –escucho detrás de el, Kai sobresaltado volteo, era la sirvienta que sonreía y le miraba de forma gentil

-¿Si que pasa?

-Le llama la señorita Hanna –dijo ella con el teléfono en mano

-Gracias...-dijo el tomando el aparato y encerrándose en su cuarto, la chica le miro detenidamente para luego alejarse

* * *

_Ahhhh... que bien dormí..._ –pensóla encantadora peliazul la cual se levanto un poco adormilada, un suave brillo del sol se filtraba por la ventana, miro a todos lados en busca de un reloj eran las 7:30 aun era temprano –_me pregunto si ya se habrá levantado Kai _–pensó nuevamente pisando el frió piso con los pies, para luego proceder a quitarse la pijama y vestirse con sus ropas habituales –_bien... supongo que no se molestara en que salga de aquí_-dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su habitación, no se veía ningún movimiento de ningún tipo, por lo que dedujo que no se había levantado, recorrió un largo pasillo en busca de alguien, hasta llegar al comedor que estaba tan vacío como todo lo demás, se encogió en hombros _-No creo que le moleste que coma algo –_dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se dirigía al refrigerador en busca de algo comestible _-Vaya esta lleno –_por unos segundos permaneció inclinada buscando algo dentro, hasta que escucho una curiosa voz demasiado aguda y melosa para su gusto

-...Oh Kai, de verdad tienes que salir tan temprano... porque... –la frase quedo truncada, le extraño, pero supuso porque era eso, tras luego escuchar un –¿qué significa esto? -Mariam se vio olvidada a dar la cara, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, a un par de metros frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa morena de ojos azules de abundante cabellera negra y rizada, y a su lado su amigo Kai, el cual se paso una mano por su cabello, no parecía darle mucha importancia –¡quien es ella! –grito señalando a Mariam con la punta de su dedo índice, Mariam abrió la boca para presentarse pero una fea mirada de parte de Kai le hizo callar

-Hanna... -empezó a decir el hombre, más ella no le dejo terminar su voz melosa se esfumo y en cambio la remplazo con una voz llena de indignación

-¡Lo sabía... lo sabía... me voy un par de semanas y ya me estas engañando!

-Hanna...

-¡No puedo creerlo Kai Hiwatari, si al menos fuera más linda... pero ni eso

-Oye...-gruño Mariam indignada

-Hanna... ella es...

-¡CALLATE!-grito ella furiosa despidiéndose de el de una forma nada amable con una bofetada en la mejilla –¡HEMOS TERMINADO!

La morena salió de la casa dando un portazo en la puerta principal, Mariam se puso de mil colores volteo a ver de reojo a su amigo que aún tenía el rojo en la mejilla y una venita palpitándote en la sien

-¿Tu novia?

-...creo que ya ex novia

-Lo siento –dijo ella apenada no sabía ni donde meter la cabeza –lo siento de verdad Kai

-No tiene importancia –dijo el sentándose en la cabeza de la mesa, escondió la cara detrás de una revista de deportes

-Pero Kai...

-Ya te dije que no tiene importancia...

-Kai...

.Mira, tarde o temprano íbamos a terminar, mejor temprano... luego es más difícil –Mariam frunció el entrecejo le miro de una forma muy desagradable

-Por lo visto eres un Don Juan

-Me gustan los cambios –dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y también las mujeres

-Por supuesto –dijo el mirándole directamente, Mariam se sonrojo un poquito, la sonrisa de Kai se amplio, Mariam le dedico una mirada fría y con una sonrisa malvada de la que ella solo sabía dedicar, le dijo

–Si no te conociera diría que estas tratando de seducirme –la sonrisa del rostro de Kai se desvaneció

-Nunca haría eso

-¿Eh?... -ahora fue el turno de perder la sonrisa de Mariam, parecía indignada

-Jamás seduciría a la chica de un amigo –un gran rubor marco las mejillas de la mujer, Kai volteo a ver nuevamente su revista de deportes

-¿Qué dices... yo no

-¿Max?

-¿Qué?

-No me vayas a decir que no has vuelto por el –dijo el viéndole por encima de la revista, Mariam miro a un lado, sonreía, Kai siguió leyendo su revista

-De seguro a Max le va a dar gusto volver a verte -la sonrisa de Mariam se hizo mayor y mascullo un

-Eso espero

-Oh... buenos días señor Kai –una voz femenina se escucho nuevamente detrás de la mujer, pero en cambio esta voz era muy suave y dulce, Mariam volteo era una joven muy bonita, de piel muy blanca y una abundante cabellera negra sujetada en un chongo, por su ropa supuso que era la sirvienta de la que le había hablado su amigo

-Buenos días Sakura –dijo Kai continuando leyendo sin darle mucha importancia a que la mujer había entrado, Mariam vio a la jovencita

-Lamento no tener listo el desayuno señor.. fui a

-No importa Sakura –el hombre le miro fríamente haciendo sonrojar a la jovencita

-Ahora lo preparo señor -dijo la joven con una sonrisa más amplia desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de la cocina

-Es muy joven

-Algo

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-No se unos 16

-Creo que le gustas

-No es sorpresa

-A veces eres muy arrogante

-Solo a veces

El desayuno transcurrió sin demasiadas complicaciones, Kai no dijo nada más que un gracias a la sirvienta y fue lo único que salió de su boca en media hora, como es natural Mariam parecía algo incomoda, vio a su acompañante al parecer Kai se había enfadado de la revista pues la dejo a los pocos minutos, supuso que podría tomarla, ojeo la revista y a las dos paginas encontró lo que supuso estaba leyendo, era un reportaje de su escuela recién inaugurada, al parecer estaba teniendo mucho éxito, pues el articulo era extenso, no se molesto en leerlo, ya que toda su atención se puso en una foto a color que mostraba a todos en el equipo, sonrió al ver al lado de Tyson y Rey a sus dos amigas Hilary y Mariah, las cuales se veían radiantes de felicidad, Tyson lucía orgulloso, y Rey sumamente feliz, su vista se poso al lado izquierdo de el, estaba Kai, con esa pose de fastidio de siempre, le vio por encima de la revista, el levanto una ceja

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada –dijo ella, estaba segura de que no era tan malo como aparentaba, volvió a colocar la vista sobre la revista, y vio el que le faltaba, ahí estaba su joven amigo rubio, Max, se veía tan dulce con esa sonrisa afable de siempre, sonrió ampliamente, estaba tan guapo, toco con la punta de sus dedos la cara de el

_-Al fin te voy a volver a ver_

-Ya nos vamos Mariam –dijo Kai con las llaves del carro en la mano, ella termino con rapidez del desayuno tomo la revista sin demasiado cuidado y salió detrás de el, como era costumbre en el, no dijo más de dos palabras

-Súbete –dijo el pasando a su lado sin siquiera molestarse en abrir la puerta, Mariam se cruzo de brazos y le dijo algo molesta

-Sabes algunos hombres suelen abrir la puerta de sus acompañantes

-Rápido –Mariam hizo una especie de bufido pero subió detrás de el, dando un fuerte portazo, como siempre la mirada de Kai no fue muy agradable pero poco le importo, la falta de platica hizo algo aburrido el viaje, apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos y ella cansada de el silencio encendió la radio sin pedirle siquiera permiso

-Oye... –dijo Kai fastidiado del exceso de confianza de la mujer, Mariam le miro desafiante

-Este silencio es demasiado incomodo –dijo ella con una sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba de dar vueltas a las estaciones, se detuvo en una donde pasaban una romántica, a voz de dos jóvenes mujeres–Ah... hace tiempo que no la oía "Harmony"

-¿Qué?

-Esta canción es muy bonita

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la suave canción era lo único que se escuchaba, Mariam veía por la ventana ya estaba reconociendo por donde pasaban, sintió un sacudida en el estomago, estaba nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo vería a Max, movió sus dedos al ritmo de la música para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo, y fijo nuevamente la vista en la calle, una hilerita de niños se agrupaba en la calle

-Ya casi llegamos –dijo Kai señalando con un movimiento de cabeza, Mariam accedió con la cabeza, trago saliva –¿estas nerviosa?

-...un poco –admitió ella, Kai dio vuelta para estacionarse, y por fin vio la escuela, era grande y llena de colores brillantes, en ese momento rodeada por niños abrió la boca asombrada, nunca había visto tantos niños con tanto deseo de entrar a una escuela

-Es maravilloso –dijo Mariam una vez fuera del auto, Kai parecía muy orgulloso de si mismo y de su escuela

-Lo es –dijo el caminando entre la muchedumbre, traspaso la puerta principal después de la joven y apenas había cerrado la puerta, escucho como se abría nuevamente y esta vez acompañada de una voz muy conocida por los dos

-Oh Kai ya llegaste... más o menos temprano –escucharon detrás de ellos, Mariam escucho como Kai respondía con un "aja" mientras ella se quedaba estática dando la espalda al poseedor de esa voz... no era necesario que se diera la vuelta lo sabía, era Max –veo que vienes acompañado... muy bien acompañado –escucho que dijo el con una sonrisa

-Si

-¿No me vas a presentar?

-No es necesario

-¿Eh?

-Max... –dijo Mariam volteando lentamente sonrió tímidamente, los ojos de Max se abrieron casi del todo, abrió la boca para decir algo, más no pudo articular palabra

-Mar...

-¡Te extrañe tanto osito de peluche! –dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, Kai se cruzo en brazos y se recargo en la pared, mientras que veía que su amigo abrazaba torpemente a la joven.

* * *

Hola he vuelto a actulizar, la verdad no esperaba tantos comentarios para este fic, al parecer existe mucho amor para Kai, supongo que algunas lo habran notado, este capitulo ha estado un poco más largo que los otros espero que no les haya aburrido, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, es muy divertido leer los reviews, además de ser muy motivantes, gracias a todas aquellas que han leido la historia. Ah , una cosa más antes de que se me olvide, la canción que se menciono, se llama Harmony, creo, y es un ending de Naruto, no tiene mucho que ver una serie con otra, perome encanta esa canción, así que no pude dejar de mencionarla.

Nos vemos luego y manden muchos reviews gracias.

Atte: Midory


	7. Chapter 7

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA MARIAM**

_Capitulo anterior_

-Oh Kai ya llegaste... más o menos temprano –escucharon detrás de ellos, Mariam escucho como Kai respondía con un "aja" mientras ella se quedaba estática dando la espalda al poseedor de esa voz... no era necesario que se diera la vuelta lo sabía, era Max –veo que vienes acompañado... muy bien acompañado –dijo el con una sonrisa

-Si

-¿No me vas a presentar?

-No es necesario

-¿Qué?

-Max... –dijo Mariam volteando lentamente sonrió tímidamente, los ojos de Max se abrieron casi del todo, abrió la boca para decir algo, más no pudo articular palabra

-Mar...

-¡Te extrañe tanto osito de peluche! –dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, Kai se cruzo en brazos y se recargo en la pared, mientras que veía que su amigo abrazaba torpemente a la joven.

* * *

-Buenos días Kai

-Buenos Tyson

-Guoa quien es esa sobre de Max... esta bastante guapa

-...

-¿La conoces?

-Si... y tu también

-En serio...no puede ser, no me olvidaría de alguien tan guap...

-Es Mariam

-¿Qué, Mariam?

-Aja

-Mmmm, ahora que recuerdo Hil, me dijo que iba venir... pero la verdad no me esperaba esto... que estuviera tan... bueno no hay que hacerse ilusiones, ya esta para Max¿no?

-Se va a hacer tarde vamos

-Kai, estas bien

-Si

-¿De verdad? estas más serio de lo normal

-...Hoy termine con Hanna

-Vaya... amigo, que lastima... pero bueno, después de todo ella no era la indicada para ti

-Eso parece

-Bien no te preocupes amigo, tarde o temprano vas a encontrar a la indicada

-Espero –dijo el viendo por ultima vez a la parejita, se dio media vuelta y entro a la escuela

-¡MARIAM NO PUEDO CREERLO DEBISTE DE DECIRNOS! -decía Hilary abrazando fuertemente a la chica que ya estaba roja de tanto abrazo de sus amigas, Mariah al igual que ella sonreía ampliamente

-Pero Mariam, ha sido tan peligroso... cuando llegaste

-Anoche

-¿Pero, donde te quedaste?

-En casa de Kai –dijo ella con su sonrisa amable, Hilary le miro extrañada como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿Qué, pero... ¿cómo fue eso?

-Ayer, venía camino hacía acá, me perdí y me encontré con Kai, fue muy amable en invitarme a su casa

-¿En serio? –Mariam accedió con la cabeza extrañada de su comportamiento

-Vaya, que raro... Kai generalmente no hace eso

-¿Crees?

-Lo se... bien no importa, lo más importante es que ya estas aquí –dijo Hilary con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la que la joven correspondió de igual manera

-Si yo también me alegro de verles –la joven se recargo en el cristal de una ventana, podría ver perfectamente el lugar donde los maestros entrenaban a sus grupos, había demasiados niños los cuales estaban divididos en grupos de 5

-¿Por qué hay 5 grupos si solo son cuatro?

-Ejem, Ejem, parece que has olvidado, que aquí hay también otra excelente beyluchadora

-¿Mariah, ah claro lo había olvidado

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¬¬

-Nada –respondió nerviosa su amiga viendo nuevamente por la ventana, hasta que su vista se poso nuevamente en cierto rubio, que dada lecciones con su usual personalidad, sus mejillas se enrojecieron

-Esta muy guapo ¿verdad?

-Si...eh que... me dices a mi... eh...

-Por favor Mariam no es para que te pongas así, solo es un comentario

-Cierto –la vista de Mariam se poso nuevamente en Max, -es solo que me siento un poco nerviosa -sintió un poco de coraje, como ella ahora se estaba comportando como una chiquilla de 12 años, si ni cuando tenía esa edad se sentía cohibida por hablar con el, apretó sus manos

-¿Porque no vas y hablas con el?

-Creo que no es muy buen momento

-Claro que si, te garantizo que si llegas tu detiene la clase de inmediato-interrumpio Mariah con una risita sarcastica, Hilary rio ligeramente y Mariam se puso colorada

-¿No tendrías que estar entrenado a tu grupo Mariah?

-Cierto –dijo la pelirrosa saliendo de ahí a toda prisa, dejando solas a Hilary y Mariam

-¿Mariam te pasa algo?

-No¿que podría pasar?

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti

-Es que, es raro verlos a todos nuevamente, digo han pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que le vi

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien, ve con el

-...lo haré

-Perfecto

-Pero cuando termine con su clase

-A veces eres un poco desesperante

-Vamos chicos lo hacen muy bien, solo levanta... si muy bien –decía el muchacho rubio entrenando a sus jóvenes pupilos, su vista se levanto por unos segundos al ver como Mariam salía al campo de entrenamiento acompañada de Hilary, al parecer le estaba mostrando las instalaciones, su vista se poso unos segundos en ella hasta que escucho al más pequeño de su grupo decir todo emocionado

-¡Que bien saque el beyblade del maestro Max!

-¿Qué? –el chico volteo al plato, era cierto su bey se encontraba varios metros lejos de el y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, volteo a ver al pequeño, sus ojitos brillaban, no podía arruinarle la ilusión, poso su gran mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y le felicito

-Muy bien, muy bien, vas mejorando día con día

-Gracias maestro Max –una sombra se vislumbro en el piso, Max sonrió, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quien era, la sombra proyectaba unos cabellos no muy comunes

-Hoy estas muy distraído Max

-Un poquito Rey solo un poquito –dijo el sonriéndole amablemente, el le tendió su bey y le dijo

-Bueno, nadie te culpa tienes muy buenos motivos

-¿Te parece?... chicos sigan practicando, enseguida vuelvo

-¡SI MAESTRO MAX!

-Ahora si, me decías Rey –dijo Max una vez alejado de sus pequeños alumnos, siempre era así siempre que alguien trataba de hablar con el de un tema delicado, el se alejaba de sus alumnos

-No se porque te da pena, son solo niños

-No me da pena, pero a diferencia de ti y Mariah, Rey hay personas a la que les gusta tener un poco de privacidad

-Demasiada privacidad es algo aburrido, por ejemplo Mariah y yo nunca hemos tenido problema en mostrar nuestro mutuo afecto, no entiendo porque tu no deberías de hacerlo

-¿Hacerlo y con quien?

-Eres tonto o estas ciego... con Mariam

-Vamos Rey no seas...

-¿No sea que, Mariam te quería mucho cuando niños, eras... como se dice su amor platónico

-¿Amor platónico?

-Si

-Mira ni siquiera se si esta aquí por mi, tengo años que no le veía y sería arrogante decir que vino desde dios sabe donde solo por un infantil amor platónico

-A veces creo que eres demasiado inocente

-No soy inocente... pero

-Amigo, cuando yo llegue Mariam estaba sobre de ti, abrazándote, no se tu, pero que llegue una chica preciosa como ella a abrazarte y que aún te siga llamando osito de peluche... vamos Max, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que vino solo por ti

Un rubor se marco en las mejillas del chico, el cual ya no supo que contestarle, solo le veía con los ojos bien abiertos, Rey parecía muy complacido de haber dado en el blanco

-¿Quieres otra prueba, es más preguntemos a alguien ...oye Kai, podrías venir? –le llamo a gritos el joven ex miembro de los whitetigers a su compañero, el cual había puesto a descansar a su grupo, se acerco, el también parecía muy cansando, llevaba un refresco en una mano y una toalla en la otra

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo una pregunta amigo... aquí nuestro buen amigo Max, no me cree que la preciosa y bien formada Mariam, se muere por el, y que posiblemente regreso a Japón solo por su osito de peluche

-Rey deja de decir tonterías –decía un Max muy apenado –lo siento Kai, Rey esta un poco raro hoy –Kai en cambio le seguía viendo, su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, y de su boca salió una simple palabrita

-Si

-¿Eh... si, que? –dijo extrañado Max, al ver a Kai decir esa palabra, pero el prosiguió

-Si... si creo que Mariam solo volvió por Max

-Ves amigo, hasta Kai se dio cuenta, yo la verdad te aconsejo que vayas con ella y la cuides muy bien, Mariam desde pequeños era muy guapa y ahora regreso el doble de bonita

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-Te garantizo que muchos chicos le echarían el ojo a Mariam... ¿no crees así Kai?-dijo Rey volteándose hacia con el, parecía extraño, pero Kai estaba un poquito sonrojado, más no lo notaron porque en ese momento llego, Hilary, con una sonrisa

-¡Ah chicos aquí están!

-¿Hil que pasa?

-Solo quería avisarle, hoy vamos a terminar las clases un poco más temprano

-¿Y eso?

-Es que le prepararemos una comida a Mariam y lo más justo es que estemos todos¿no?

-Me parece bien¿no creen Max, Kai?

-Si, supongo

-Como sea ¬¬

-Bien entonces no lo olviden hoy las clases se terminan temprano

-Si Hil

* * *

Tal como ella había dicho, los cuatro maestros terminaron sus clases cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando comúnmente, estas terminaban a las 6, el grupo de la tarde se fue refunfuñando, pero se alegraron a escuchar que Hilary les dijo que las horas serían repuestas

-No tenías porque decirles eso –decía un Tyson enfadado ayudando a Hilary con la cena

-¿Qué tiene, los niños quieren aprender y ustedes enseñar

-Si pero es demasiado cansado

-Ashhh, basta eres un quejumbroso

-Claro que no

-Abre la boca –dijo Hilary dándole a probar la comida de un platito –¿rico verdad?

-Mucho... un poco caliente, pero si esta bueno... momento no me distraigas me estaba peleando contigo

-Pensé que ya habías terminado –dijo Hilary con una sonrisa en la cara –pero creo que podríamos hacer algo más divertido que pelearnos –dijo ella pasando sus manos por su cuello, se acerco a su boca

-Bueno, me das muy buenos argumentos –dijo Tyson perdiéndose en un profundo beso

* * *

-Rey podrías poner la mesa

-Si Mariah

-¿Oye por cierto, donde anda Kai?

-Ni idea no le he visto desde la tarde... anda algo raro, más serio de lo normal... bien Kai siempre ha sido algo extraño

-Creo que deberías preocuparte más por tu amigo

-Créeme Mariah, cuando se conoce a Kai como lo conocemos todos nosotros aprenderás que es mejor no preocuparse demasiado por el

-Te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y aún así, a veces no te entiendo

-No te pido que lo hagas -dijo el tomando de la cintura a la chica, Mariah sonrió y correspondió de igual manera tomándole de la cintura, mirándole con ojos tiernos, deposito un suave beso en los labios, para después Rey bajo un poco su cara para depositar un suave beso en su cuello

-Te amo –dijo Mariah en voz baja, Rey hizo una especie de gruñido que ella interpreto como un yo también, Mariah dio un largo suspiro pero aún así dejo que las caricias del muchacho siguieran, hasta que alguien nunca oportuno

-Ay perdón –dijo su amiga Mariam apenadísima poniéndose como tomate cerrando la puerta con rapidez, Mariah salió tras de ella, al tiempo que Rey escuchaba tras de el

-Debe de ser muy fastidioso que alguien te encuentre en plena acción –Rey se volteo, Kai estaba en el extremo de la habitación donde había otra puerta por la cual había entrado

-Bastante, al fin te apareciste ¿donde estabas Kai?

-Por ahí –dijo este caminando hacia la mesa tomando una manzana de un frutero

-Tyson me dijo lo de Hanna, lo siento amigo debe de ser duro para ti

-Ni tanto –dijo este cruzándose de brazos, Rey le vio de forma extraña, Kai parecía más cortante de lo que realmente era, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, entraron por la puerta por la que había salido Mariam, Tyson y Hilary, los cuales llevaban varias ollas llenas de comida

-Aquí esta la comida, eh, y ¿donde están los demás?

-Max, estaba hablando por su celular, Mariam corrió al ver a la pareja del año en plena acción y Mariah salió tras de ella

-Gracias por ser tan claro ¬¬

-De nada

-Bien ya estoy aquí –dijo Max entrando en la habitación con celular en mano, al tiempo que Mariam y Mariah entraban por la otra y como amables amigas de Hilary se ofrecieron a ayudarle con la comida mientras a gran disgusto de Hilary, los chicos se sentaban cómodamente, Mariah en cambio parecía algo deprimida, raro en ella ya que siempre conservaba una sonrisa en el rostro, aún así la comida siguió normalmente, Tyson hablaba de más, Rey y Max reían de sus bobadas, Hilary le regañaba cuando hacía un comentario imprudente, y Kai callado como siempre.

-Oye Mariam, y cuanto tiempo has pensado en quedarte en Japón

-No se Tyson, la verdad es que no tengo muchas opciones de a donde puedo ir

-¿Pero y Ozuma?

-Tyson no seas entrometido

-Esta bien Hil, la verdad es que Ozuma y yo no terminamos del todo bien

-¿Eras novia de Ozuma? –pregunto extrañado Max, Mariam le vio triste y se volteo antes de que pudiera contestarle

-Si, Ozuma y yo tuvimos una relación

-Entiendo –dijo Max, con una mirada extraña, Mariam le vio nunca había visto esa mirada, parecía levemente molesto más no le dio mucha importancia, por unos segundos nadie hablo, el tema del rompimiento de Mariam parecía demasiado delicado

-Bueno porque esas caras tan largas

-Piensa –dijo el cortante Kai - si es que no estamos pidiendo demasiado para ti

-Solo para eso hablas...oye Mariam te puedo preguntar algo

-Si, por supuesto

-¿Has pensado en que trabajar?

-Si claro

-Y ya sabes en que

-Pues...

-Porque no entras como entrenadora en la escuela, sería muy bueno, nuestros grupos cada vez son más grandes y la verdad es que nos sería de gran ayuda una buena beyluchadora

-Hasta que se te ocurrió algo inteligente

-Gracias Kai ¬¬

-Es una excelente idea, verdad Mariah

-Muy buena

-Si seria genial que aceptaras Mariam –Mariam vio la actitud que le profesaban todos, se alegro que fuera tan bien recibida

-¿Y bien que dices?

-Será un honor entrar a la escuela...muchas gracias Tyson

-¡Que bien! –grito Hilary emocionada

-¡Esto lo debemos de celebrar! –dijo Tyson con su sonrisa muy amplia, se acerco a una alacena y saco de ella un par de botellas de vino

-¿Desde cuando tienes eso ahí?

-Desde hace poco, mama –dijo Tyson sarcástico a Mariah que le veía con malos ojos, todos rieron de las ocurrencias de Tyson, aunque las risas en la habitación eran muy fuertes Rey se encargo de hacerle su opinión a Max

-¿Has oído Mariam se queda? ya la vas a ver todos los días

-Rey –Max se apeno un poco y volteo a ver a Mariam, le miraba con un leve rubor marcado en sus mejillas parecía que esperaba un gran recibimiento de parte de el, pero Max no había dicho nada, solo la miraba directamente a los ojos, por un momento todo el barullo de la reunión se esfumo, Max solo estaba concentrado en sus ojos, puesto que le llamaron la atención, sus ojos tenían un brillo en particular, un brillo que cuando eran niños no poseían, Max le sonrió finalmente para gran alegría de Mariam, la cual desvió su mirada en el momento en el que Mariah le pasaba una copa con vino.

-Vamos Mariam toma un poco

-Gracias...pero no me gusta tomar

-Siempre hay una vez, hoy estamos celebrando

-No lo creo...

-Ring, Ring –el celular de Max sonó repetidas veces, se disculpo con sus compañeros y contesto de forma amable

-Diga... ah si...si... lo siento... lo había olvidado... si te veo después adiós –Mariam no dejo de verlo ni un segundo por la forma en la que había hablado era obvio que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había estado hablando, pero era más que obvio, había sido una mujer

-¿Algún problema Max? –pregunto Rey curioso, al ver que había colgado, Max se veía un poco apenado

-Lo siento tengo que irme

-Te llamo alguna de las chicas con las que sales

-¡Cállate Tyson! –sobra decir que una lluvia de feas miradas cayeron sobre Tyson, en especial la de Kai el cual le miraba de una forma bastante fea, Max en cambio permaneció callado y dijo incapaz de mirar a Mariam

-Había olvidado que tengo un compromiso

-Viejo, hoy...

-Si

-Pero... no puedes cancelar

-Yo...

-Después de todo hoy tenemos visitas

-Mariam...

-Por mi no hay problema, Hil... si Max tiene un compromiso creo que lo más cortés es que lo cumpla –dijo Mariam, sus ojos brillaron fríamente, cohibiendo un poco al joven rubio –puedes irte con toda tranquilidad osito de peluche

-Lo siento –dijo esto saliendo al lado de Mariam, dejándole solo en compañía de sus otros compañeros, Mariam vio fijamente la copa de vino que estaba frente a ella y se la bebió de un solo trago

-Bien creo que finalmente si bebere un poco esta noche

* * *

Hola, regrese, espero que no les haya parecido muy aburrido el capitulo trate de acortarlo, pero no pude hacer mucho, me alegra mucho que el fic les este gustando a tantas chicas, y estoy segurisima que es gracias a Kai, es muy lindo, pero tambien me da un poco de pena, que nadie quiera a Max... bueno espero sus comentarios y deseo que sigan leyendo mi historia.

Atte: Midory


	8. Chapter 8

**Una nueva vida para Mariam**

-Creo que no estuvo muy correcto de Max irse –dijo Rey viendo a Mariam tomarse su tercera copa de vino esa noche

-Ese Max, debió de estar muy buena con la que...

-¡Callate Tyson!

-¿Pero entones sino porque se fue?

-Eso no nos incumbe

-Kai tiene razón de seguro Max tiene sus razones

-Pues si sus razones no son una 90, 60 90 no tiene perdón de dios

-¡A veces te pasas de tonto!

-A veces no entiendo que es lo que ve Hilary en ti ¬¬

-¿Que has dicho?

* * *

-Mariam, no deberías de tomar tanto

-No estoy tomando tanto Hil... solo un par de copas, para celebrar... –dijo esta con las mejillas rojas y el habla entrecortada, Mariah vio a Hilary y viceversa, el comportamiento de su amiga les estaba empezando a preocupar

-Mariah, me podrías servir otra copa...

-Mariam, no creo que sea lo mejor

-Pero, vamos, solo una más

-Mariam

-Por fas Mariah, te lo pido como amigas

-¿Hil que hago? –pregunto un tanto preocupada su amiga pelirrosa a su compañera castaña, la cual le miro mortificada, no tuvo opción tuvo que recurrir a sus amigos, con la esperanza de que ellos pudieran controlar un poco a su amiga

-Tyson

-¿Qué pasa Hil?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro –dijo este alejándose un poco de la charla con sus dos queridísimos amigos

-Tenemos un problemita con Mariam

-Yo más bien diría un problemota

-Esta un poco pasada en copas

-¿Solo un poco?

-Bien mejor dicho un mucho

-Yo diria un bastante

-Parece que no esta muy acostumbrada a tomar

-Eso parece

-Creo que necesita dormir

-Si tambien lo creo

-Un buen descanso sin dudale hara sentir mejor

-Concuerdo contigo en todo

-Ashhh, no ayudas en mucho que digamos

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Que vengas a ayudar

-¿En que?

-No se... pero Mariam, no puede seguir así, esta totalmente ebria

-Solo un poco pasada en copas

-¡Tyson!

-¡Tu misma lo dijiste!

-¡TYSON!

-Ok, ok ya voy, pero no se que vamos a lograr

-Pues algo, tenemos que llevarla al departamento para que pueda descansar y reponerse

-Pero Hil...

-¿Qué?

-Hoy... es

-¿Hoy es que?

-Pues... pues tu sabes

-¡Ay Tyson deja de hacerte el tonto, y habla claro!

-Pues hoy toca –dijo esta ligeramente apenado, la cara de Hilary se puso roja y luego una mirada de profunda decepción se dibujo en sus rostro

-Lo había olvidado

-Y...

-Y pues nada, Mariam no esta bien y necesita de nuestra ayuda, no puedo dejar a una amiga y menos en un estado como el de Mariam

-Pero Hil...

-No me mires así, no es que yo no quiera, pero, entiende Tyson –la cara de Tyson se vio que perdió toda felicidad, ante la triste mirada de Hilary, la cual se veía un poco apenada, se cruzo de brazos como si estuviera esperando que de el cielo le cayera una solución...

-Disculpen –escucharon desde el extremo de la cocina era Kai

-¿Si que pasa Kai?

-Escuche lo que dijeron

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué no sabes tocar una puerta?

-Si hablaran un poco más bajo, no habría necesidad de enterarse de ciertos asuntos... personales

-...odio que hagas eso

-Bien... supongo que puedo ayudarles...

-¿En que?

-Yo puedo llevar a Mariam a su departamento

-¿Cómo?

-¿En serio harías eso?

-Si, su departamento queda de pasada par mi casa -Tyson corrio quitando practicamente de un golpe a Hilary para abrazar de forma efusiva a su salvador

-No me toques

-¡Tyson, por dios suelta a Kai!

-Gracias Kai, como te lo puedo agradecer -dijo este pasando por alto los dos comentarios de su amigo y de su novia, pero el comentario que si tomo en cuenta fue el siguiente

-Dejando de abrazarme ¬¬

-Si claro -dijo este soltado a su amigo, Kai se aliso la ropa y le miro con su usual desprecio

-Eres muy amable Kai

-Solo lo hago porque Mariam no luce muy bien

-Vamos amigo no me digas que no lo haces por nosotros

-La verdad no

-¿Entonces debo de suponer que es solo por amabilidad hacia Mariam?

-Puedes suponer lo que quieras Tyson -dijo este viendole de una forma más fría de la que le acostumbraba dedicar a la gente, Hilary se sorprendio un poco

-¿Kai... estas bien?

-Muy bien Hilary

-¿No estas mintiendo?

-¿Tengo motivo para mentir?

-Eso mismo te pregunto

-Me voy... tu tienes las llaves del departamento?

-Ah, no las tiene Mariah pídeselas a ella

-¿Mariah?

-Si

-Pense que el departamento era tuyo

-Mío y de Mariah.. pero ahora ella es la que másse esta quedando ahí

-Claro lo había olvidado, la pareja del año les debe de gustar tener un poco de privacidad -dijo Kai con su usual sarcasmo y desprecio hacia la gente, Tyson rio un poquito y pregunto muy divertido

-¿Pareja del año?

-Mariah y Rey -respodio Kai, ante la risa más fuerte de Tyson, Hilary se puso las manos en las caderas y hablo un poco más fuerte

-Mariah se ha quedado en el departamento desde siempre y pues si a veces Rey se queda con ella, a Mariah no le gusta quedarse sola y...

-Y supongo que es un lugar perfecto para una joven pareja sexualmente activa

-¡No les digas así!

-¿Acaso miento?

-Pues no se -fingio Hilary poniendose un poco colorada, Kai sonrio un poco y dijo

-Bien supongo que no es muy común que se hableun poco deintimidades

-¡No, no lo es!

-Bien... entonces ire por las llaves

-Eso debiste hacer desde un principio

-No molestes mucho a la parejita del año

-Lo tomare en cuenta Tyson–dijo este saliendo de la habitación, al tiempo que la joven se quedaba viendo con el ceño fruncido por donde había salido su amigo

-¿Que pasa?

-No notaste a Kai un poco raro

-No

-Esta muy serio un demasiado sarcastico

-Eso es normal en el

-No, no lo es.. esta muy raro

-El siempre –dijo Tyson rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la joven

-No, es algo más, su comportamiento no es normal

-No tienes de que preocuparte Hil... de seguro esta así porque rompió con Hanna

-No lo creo, el nunca se había comportado de esa manera con nadie, es muy raro en el

-El 99 de lo que hace Kai es extraño, no te preocupes Hil, mejor aprovechemos mejor la noche, que Kai nos ha hecho el favor de patrocinar

-Buena idea...

* * *

-Me miro muy fríamente –decía para si mismo el muchacho rubio, viendo hacía el techo de su habitación –como hace años no veía que lo hiciera... me llamo osito de peluche volvió el a decirse al tiempo que contaba las grietas en el techo –osito de peluche...¿de verdad pareceré un osito?... no, solo debe de hacerlo por tratar de hacerme enojar... más no lo conseguirá al menos no así - se paso los brazos detrás de la cabeza –Mariam... ¿de verdad habrá venido solo por mi? – el joven se quedo quieto y cerro sus ojos al tiempo que sentía que a su lado se movían las sabanas, la misma linda chica que había llevado a su pequeña hermanita a la escuela de beyblades, le llamaba dulcemente, tenía el pelo alborotado, una sonrisa en la cara y una larga camiseta deportiva proveniente de su joven amante

-¿Maxy?

-Mmmm

-¿Estas despierto?

-No... no, vuelve a dormir

-Pero Maxy...

-Vuélvete a dormir aún es temprano

-Hai Maxy-kun –dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho al tiempo que el solo podía pensar en una persona: "Mariam"

* * *

-Mariam...

-Ummm

-Mariam...

-¿Qué?...

-Arriba ya llegamos –dijo Kai a su lado, Mariam tardo unos segundos en entender su situación, estaba en el asiento de al lado del coche de Kai, y esta a su lado, abriéndole la puerta, su vista se puso un puso borrosa pero pudo enfocar a quien estaba delante de el

-¿Kai?

-Si Kai, arriba Mariam que ya llegamos

-¿Kai? –la mujer se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ya empezaba a recordar había estado en la fiesta, en donde bebió de más, Kai pidió unas llaves a Mariah, para después poderle subir a su coche, y luego tenía un gran hoyo en blanco –¿Kai?-dijo por tercera vez, la voz de Kai le respondió un poco irritada

-Que si, vamos Mariam que es tarde y ya me quiero ir a casa

-No creo que me pueda parar...

-Es obvio, te tomaste lo que te garantizo va a ser una buena resaca

-ashhh...Kai...–mascullo ella, siendo como en las nubes, por un momento no supo realmente que era lo que estaba pasando, no fue hasta que unos minutos después de dio cuenta de su situación, estaba siendo cargada, por su amigo el cual le levantaba como si no pesara más que una pluma, escucho como el le dijo suavemente

-Voy a abrir la puerta, agarrante bien

-Si –dijo ella, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, escucho como el se carraspeaba la garganta y luego el sonido de las llaves precedido de el chirrido de la puerta, lo cual le indico que estaba abierta, escucho luego un clic varias veces y una maldición...

-Carajo se fundió el foco

-Kai... –mascullo Mariam para luego sentir como el le depositaba en algo suave y cálido, supuso que era la cama de Mariah, ya que esta tenía su peculiar aroma a lavandas, abrió los ojos, Kai había prendido una pequeña lámpara de mesa la cual alumbraba suavemente la habitación

-Kai...

-Se fundió el foco, es toda la luz que hay

-Kai...

-Mañana tomate un café muy cargado y muy caliente te va a ayudar con la resaca

-Lo haré

-Kai

-¿Qué?

-Porque eres así conmigo

-¿Así como?

-Tan amable, cuando te conocí... la verdad... no creí que tu algún día tu llegaras a ayudarme

-Entonces no me conocías realmente

-Eso creo

El hombre se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, mientras que Mariam le devolvía una muy cálida sonrisa, a pesar de estar ebria, le parecía sumamente... hermosa

-Gracias –dijo ella con una voz muy queda, Kai le sonrió le miro fríamente

-No tienes de que...nos vemos

-Espera...

-¿Qué quier... –sus ultimas palabras quedaron ahogadas, cuando la mujer poso sus finos labios en los suyos, por unos segundos a Kai le costo un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, ella le estaba besando, ella la chica que había venido desde el otro lado del mundo para ver a uno de sus mejores amigos, a uno de sus mejores amigos le estaba besando, se sentía un poco culpable, más sin embargo en ese momento ese terrible sentimiento paso a un segundo termino, ahora todo lo que le importaba en ese mundo era su suave y deliciosa boca...

* * *

Bien que les pareció espero que les haya gustado, fue muy divertido poner un poquito de la vida oculta de Maxy.pooh , es broma, pero la verdad tampoco lo quería poner como un santo, ya que ninguno me da la impresión de que lo sea... hombres todos son iguales... no, no es cierto, es broma, espero que les haya gustado y me manden todos sus comentarios, palabra que si los tomo en cuenta para escribir.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Atte: Midori


	9. Chapter 9

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA MARIAM**

-Ashhhhh, que terrible dolor de cabeza

-Piiiiiiiiip, Piiiiiiiiiip

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Piiiiiiiiip, Piiiiiiiiiip

-¿Que?...

-Piiiiiiiiip, Piiiiiiiiiip

-Ay... no dejan dormir nada –dijo la joven levantándose de la cama, tenía le pelo enmarañado, un sabor desagradable en la boca y un dolor de cabeza como pocos –ay mi cabeza...

-Piiiiiiiiip, Piiiiiiiiiip

-Mariam, ya levántate...

-¿Qué?

-Mariam –dijo Mariah entrando por la puerta sin siquiera llamar, al parecer ya estaba lista, pues llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla color azul, y una blusa rosa, un cepillo en la mano y un hermoso listo blanco en la otra

-Mariah... que es ese...ruido

-¿Cual ruido?

-Ese que me desperto

-Ah ya... es Rey.. vino por nosotras, el siempre viene por mi y por Hil... y.. Mariam que cara traes

-Y me siento peor que como veo –dijo ella viéndose en el espejo, se llevo una mano a la cara al ver su palidez y se pelo el cual había sido orgullo de ella por años todo enmarañado –me duele la cabeza...

-Te voy a hacer un café, te va a hace mucho bien

-Eso espero, mientras me voy a dar una ducha -dijo ella al tiempo que se despojaba de su blusa y comenzaba a desvestir para entrar a la ducha, abrió el grifo del agua, estaba helada, pero le iba a ayudar a despertarla, le dolía la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar, no se acordaba de nada, pero de seguro que había sido una mala noche, aún así se acordaba de algo, muy levemente tenía la sensación de que alguien le había cuidado, y no habían sido sus amigas, sino alguien más... alguien que se había preocupado por ella, por su salud, alguien que había sentido algo de compasión por ella

_"Kai"... no por dios Mariam en que estas pensando, de seguro que no fue Kai, el nunca... o quizás.. no claro que no... por favor, Kai...amable... antes volarían los cerdos, que boba...Kai amable con alguien si claro, mejor me apuro o me van a correr de mi primer día de trabajo en la escuela_

* * *

-¡Mariam ya saliste! –dijo Rey viendo a su amiga, solo vestida con una toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura sus mejillas adquirieron un vivo color rojo y su boca se seco a causa de mantenerla demasiado tiempo abierta

-Cierra la boca tonto –dijo Mariah un poquitito roja

-Ah... que dices Mariah

-Mariam...y tu ropa... –dijo Mariah poniéndose roja, la verdad era que su amiga tenía un cuerpo envidiable

-Ah... es que...eso quería decirte... mi ropa, no esta es la mejores condiciones...y deje mi maleta en la escuela de beys y... crees que...

-Ah si claro... vamos yo te presto...vamos a mi cuarto –Rey se quedo ahí parado viendo como las dos mujeres se perdían detrás de la pared del cuarto

_-Ese Max, es un imbecil, no importa con quien se haya ido anoche perode seguro que no es mejor que esto_

* * *

-Toma puedes ponerte esto –dijo Mariah dándole unos jeans y una blusa justa

-Gracias –dijo Mariam, yendo hacia el baño con su ropa en la mano –la verdad que no sabría que hacer sin ti

-Seguramente pedirle ropa a Rey

-Supongo...¿oye Mariah puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro

-¿Quién me trajo ayer en la noche fueron ustedes o...

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

-No

-Te trajo Kai

-¿Kai? –la chica sintió como un rubor se le marcaba en las mejillas

-Si es raro en el, pero al parecer ayer le dio por ser amable

-...ya

-De hecho viéndolo bien ha sido muy amable desde que llegaste

-¿Te parece? –dijo Mariam volteándose para poder ocultar su nerviosismo procedió a desenredarse el pelo Mariah se acerco a ella y la encaro

-Estoy segura

-¿No será tu imaginación?

-Tengo mala imaginación

-No me digas -dijo Mariam nerviosa cayendose el cepillo de las manos, haciendo un ruido sordo, Mariah se acerco a ella con un poco curiosa

-Mariam hay algo que quieras decirme

-¿Qué podría ser? –dijo Mariam poniéndose una chamarra para completar su indumentaria se coloco su largo pelo detrás de las orejas

-No se tu dime

-Pues algo relacionado con Kai...

-Kai...mmmm...no no hay nada relacionado con el

-¿Segura? -pregunto ella al ver como Mariam se miraba en el espejo y daba los ultimo retoques a su ropa

-...estoy lista ya nos vamos -Mariah suspiro un poquito y dijo

-...bien Mariam es tu decisión

Después de un desayuno apresurado, y tras el precipitado manejo de el novio de su amiga llegaron a la escuela de beys como siempre había una larga fila de niños y niñas deseosos de entrar, escucho como varias mujeres hablaban de ella cuando pasaba, procuro no darle importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada, siempre había sido la envidia de las mujeres y más por se ella una nueva maestra en donde estaban los maestros más atractivos de toda la región aún así apresuro el paso y entro con rapidez a la escuela, apenas había entrado sintió como chocaba suavemente con alguien

-Lo siento –dijo ella sin siguiera haber volteado a ver quien era

-No hay cuidado Mariam –dijo la voz de su amigo rubio

-Buenos días Max –dijo Mariah con una sonrisota pasando al lado de su amiga, Mariam no dijo nada más se le quedo viendo, el tenía su clásica sonrisa afable en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos, a pesar de verse un sumamente cansado y ojeroso, Mariam sintió que la furia la invadía

-Buenos días Mariah, Mariam...

-¿Te ves algo cansado dormiste bien?

-Más o menos...oye... Mariam podríamos...–trato de decir el chico, toco su brazo, haciendo que Mariam se soltará con un poco de rudeza, y dijo de una forma muy seca

-Tengo algo de prisa lo siento... vamos Mariah –contesto ella, para luego caminar con paso firme para alejarse de el seguida de cerca de la joven chica gato, Max se extraño y siguió viendo como la joven se alejaba al tiempo que escucho

-Parece algo molesta

-¿Rey?

-¿Qué tal te fue anoche?

-...no me gusta hablar sobre eso

-Vaya entonces si... –Rey sonrió de una forma un tanto sarcástica –Tyson y yo estabamos algo dudosos... inclusivo ibamos a apostar pero la chicas interrumpieron... que lastima que no aposte porque habría ganado

-Todo te lo tomas a broma –dijo Max sonriendo pero con un tono de voz nada agradable

-La vida me ha enseñado a no preocuparme de más

-En algunas cosas vale la pena...mmmm-Max, mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos como buscando la palabra adecuada, Rey trato de completar

-¿Preocuparse?

-Yo más bien diría interesarse

-¿Cómo en que?

-Algunas cosas...

-¿En las mujeres?

-Supongo

-¿Como en Mariam?

-En especial en Mariam

-Es una rara forma de mostrar interés por alguien saliendo con otra–dijo una voz ronca cerca de ellos, era Kai, parecía un poco molesto estaba cruzado de brazos

-Ah Kai ya llegaste no te habíamos oído llegar

-Kai...

-Así que ayer te fuiste con una chica... alguna de las hermanas de tus alumnas

-No me gusta hablar sob...

-Si ya te he oído

-Kai amaneciste de malas

-No más de lo costumbre, Rey

-Vamos era brom...

-Una cosa Max, Mariam no volvió a Japón por la escuela, ni por mi o Rey... o cualquiera de nosotros pero si lo hizo por ti...y tu le correspondes muy mal, yéndote con otra en medio de su fiesta de bienvenida... vaya forma de mostrar interés en alguien...

-Mariam me interesa más de lo crees, además no estamos seguros de que haya vuelto solo por...

-Entonces eres más tonto de lo que creí

-Oye amigo te estas pasando

-Kai creo que esto no te concierne –dijo Max con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero nuevamente su voz estaba empezando a sonar un poco menos amistosa

-Me concierne más de lo que tu crees

-¿Cómo?

-Buenos días chicos –dijo Tyson entrando de repente en la habitación, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cara de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida, sin embargo su sonrisa se fue al piso cuando vio el frio odio con el que Kai miraba a su compañero, raro en el pues con Max, ninguno de los presentes había tenido un problema hasta ahora

-...chicos...

-Buenos días Tyson –dijo Rey extrañado viendo como Kai dejaba de mirar a Max y volteaba a verle

-Buenos –dijo con voz baja dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose tras la puerta en donde le esperaban sus alumnos

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Hilary al lado de su novio

-Creo que no amaneció de buenas –dijo Rey con una sonrisa al oír como Kai daba un portazo, Max no dijo nada siguió viendo la puerta cerrada por la que había desaparecido su amigo

_-¿Qué esta pasando? _

-Bien chicos no se queden ahí parados las clases deberían de haber comenzado hace 10 minutos vamos

-Si Hilary...

El día estaba como nunca el sol brillaba y a pesar de que estaba un poco fresco, era perfecto para entrenar, los maestra entrenaban a sus grupos como siempre, y esta vez habían incluido a una nueva maestra, los chicos estaban encantados con ella, era una experta además de ser muy hermosa, tanto que los chicos varias veces habían descuidado sus beys por verla, y no eran los únicos, sin notarlo, dos jóvenes maestros le miraban, el rubio de forma un poco más constante y el otro, más discreto poniendo toda su atención en los entrenamientos y sus alumnos.

-Bien chicos es hora de un descanso –grito Hilary, con un silbato en mano, los pequeños corrieron dentro de la casa, ante la sonrisa encantada de la joven que los incitaba a entrar rápido pues además de los entrenamientos les preparaban una comida sustanciosa.

Max, se paso una mano por su frente volteo a ver a sus amigos, pronto la pareja gatuna, se acercaron, Mariah se colgó al cuello de su novio, mientras que este le tomaba de la cintura parecía que a ello nunca se les iba a acabar el amor, Tyson se acerco a Hilary y murmuro algo a su oído, Hilary rió un poco y golpeo suavemente su hombro, Kai se sentó solo cerca de la entrada en donde daba un poco de sombra y comenzó a beber un refresco, luego empezó a buscar a quien había pensado en un principio, Mariam, ya no estaba, le busco con la mirada, su grupo y ella habían desaparecido, finalmente la encontró, estaba frente a su amigo de mirada fría frunció un poco el entrecejo...

-Kai...

-Mariam...

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Es un país libre

-Tomare eso como un si –la chica se sentó a su lado

-Kai

-mmmm

-...yo...yo...quiero.. darte las gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de anoche

-...

-Mariah me dijo, que tu me llevaste a casa anoche

-No te podía dejar sola, estabas ahogada de borracha

-Es que no acostumbro tomar

-Se nota... ¿qué tal te fue con la resaca?

-Mal, es terrible... nunca volveré a tomar... no me acuerdo de nada

-¿...no te acuerdas de nada?

-No, solo vagos recuerdos...

-... ya veo –dijo el pensativo veía un poco el piso

-¿Kai, estas bien?

-Si... creo que es lo mejor

-¿Qué es lo mejor?

-Nada

-¿Me ocultas algo?

-¿Para que preguntas cosas obvias?

-Kai... –trato de decir Mariam pero no dijo más al ver como se había levantado al ver que alguien se acercaba, no hubo necesidad de voltearse a ver quien era para pronto Kai había hablado con una voz que a ella no había tenido que escuchar

-Max

-Kai... –contesto Max con una sonrisa después se volteo hacia Mariam –Mariam ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

-En este momento estoy... –contesto ella con rapidez

-No tardare mucho –Mariam vio a Kai y luego a su amigo, suspiró un poquito y dijo:

-... esta bien –la mujer se levanto y camino a su lado mientras que Kai no dejaba de verle sabía que los cosas no irían por buen camino pero el ya no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Por fin he subido este capitulo, creo que no esta tan mal, lamento la tardanza pero he tenido tantisima tarea, que practicamente ni he dormido, bueno creo que es todo por hoy tratare de actualizar lo más rapido posible, dejen reviews gracias.

Atte: Midory


	10. Chapter 10

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA MARIAM**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen solo se hace esto como diversión sin ningun tipo de fines de lucro.**

-Kai... –contesto Max con una sonrisa después se volteo hacia Mariam –Mariam ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

-En este momento estoy... –contesto ella con rapidez

-No tardare mucho –Mariam vio a Kai y luego a su amigo, suspiró un poquito y dijo:

-... esta bien –la mujer se levanto y camino a su lado mientras que Kai no dejaba de verle sabía que los cosas no irian por buen camino pero el ya no podía hacer nada

-Mariam...

-¿Si?

-Yo quería disculparme

-¿Porque?

-Por lo de anoche, creo que no fue lo mejor que yo me retirara

-No entiendo

-Bien tu sabes era tu fiesta de bienvenida y yo... me fui y la verdad lo siento yo no quería...

-No es necesario que lo hagas, entiendo, que tendrías algo que hacer...

-Debí de haber cancelado

-Pero no lo hiciste...debió de haber sido algo muy importante

-Algo –dijo el con las mejillas coloradas, Mariam se encogió en hombros

-Supongo que fue lo mejor

-Si

-Bien si es todo lo que tenías que decirme quisiera regresar con mi grupo

-No espera Mariam

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-Me estaba preguntando si...

-¿Si?

-Si no tienes planes para esta noche –los ojos de la chica brillaron y sus mejillas se encendieron, Max se coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza –podríamos salir o algo así

-Ah –respondió ella sintiéndose un poco apenada, un pequeña ráfaga de viento le alboroto su cabello haciendo que se interpusiera entre ella y el joven, con una mano lo tomo y trato inútilmente de calmarlo, Max, sonrió al verle y le dijo acercándose un poco más

-¿Qué dices?

-No se...

-¿Acaso tienes otros planes?

-No pero...

-¿Entonces porque no?

-Es que...

-Por favor Mariam

-Max...

-Es más tómalo como una disculpa

-¿Por qué una disculpa?

-Si, es mi forma de disculparme por haberme ido ayer

-Max –la joven no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron mas que nunca –no es necesario que hagas eso

-Pero quiero hacerlo, si me permites

-...esta bien –contesto ella con su sonrisa en la cara

-Bien, esta noche

-Si, supongo

-¿Estas en casa de Hil y Mariah?

-Así es

-Bien hasta esta noche

-Nos veremos –dijo Mariam haciendo una seña con la mano, Max, sonrió y se acerco un poco más a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y contesto con una sonrisa

-Adiós

-Adiós Max –contesto Mariam con su sonrisa en el rostro, la joven vio como el muchacho se alejaba de espaldas para no dejar de verle, Mariam rió por su comportamiento absurdo y siguió observándole hasta que el llego con su grupo al cual debía de entrenar, la joven se dirigió entonces hacia su propio grupo y no pudo evitar notar al otro maestro de la escuela, Kai, parecía más molesto que de costumbre lo cual extraño a la joven, Mariam le dedico una sonrisa al joven esperando de este modo recibir un gesto del mismo tipo, más este opto por hacer un gesto que ella interpreto como de desagrado para posteriormente darle le espalda, Mariam frunció el entrecejo pero prefirió no hacer ya nada, más que entrenar a su grupo.

El resto de la horas de entrenamiento fueron mucho más duras que las primeras, a razón de Mariam ya debían de haber recuperado fuerzas con el delicioso almuerzo de la joven Hilary así que no fue demasiado condescendiente con sus alumnos haciendo que algunos parecieran sumamente agotados.

-Maestra Mariam

-No me digas maestra suena muy raro

-Es que eso eres ahora

-A veces lo olvido ¿Qué pasa Hil?

-Vengo a ver a tus alumnos

-Vaya me debo sentir alagada...¡Kathy, tu bey se esta empezando a detener concéntrate más! -dijo Mariam con voz potente a una pequeña niña la cual solo accedió con la cabeza y pareció presentar una mayor atención es sus compañeros de plato, la joven de pelo castaño le miro de forma reprochante y le dijo

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy exigente con los chicos?

-No, yo he tenido entrenamientos más duros

-Pero toma en cuenta que el mayor de ellos tiene siete años - dijo entonces la joven de pelo castaño

-Ya... niños, su esfuerzo ha sido sobresaliente me han sorprendido gratamente, y creo que es momento de decir que es todo por hoy

-¡Si maestra Mariam!

-¡Pero vengan preparados para mañana que el entrenamiento va a ser mas duro que el de hoy!

-¡SI MAESTRA MARIAM!

-Así me gusta, ahora despídanse

-Si –contestaron unos niños con una sonrisa mientras que otros se despedían con una sonrisa en la cara

-Hasta mañana, señorita Hilary y maestra Mariam

-Hasta mañana niños –dijeron las jóvenes al unísono, despidiéndose la joven del pelo castaño con una mano en alto, Mariam en cambio permanecía de pie viendo como los niños se alejaban los niños y luego desaparecían detrás de la puerta de entrada,

-Son unos niños tan lindos –mascullo Hilary con una sonrisa en la cara

-Mucho –contesto Mariam abotonando su chamarra, empezaba a refrescar pues pronto empezaría la noche –creo que te gusta mucho los niños

-Mucho¿a ti no? –contesto Hilary, Mariam volteo un poco la cabeza para poder desenredar su pelo con los dedos y de igual manera voltear a ver discretamente al muchacho rubio que no le había quitado la mirada de encima en toda la tarde, una sonrisa ilumino su cara

-También pero quizás no tanto como a ti

-Ya me imagino

-¿Qué te imaginas?

-Bueno.. me imagino...cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos–Mariam se puso toda roja y rió bobamente

-¿QUE?

-Si tu sabes, un niño, hijo tuyo y claro de el hombre que amas

-Ah...

-No me digas que no lo habías pensado

-Pues no la verdad nunca lo había pensado

-Toda mujer ha pensado alguna vez en ello

-Pues yo no

-No te creo

-Es en serio, por cierto... puedo preguntar el porque andas tan ensoñada con eso de los niños

-yo...

-No me digas que...Tyson y tu

-¡Claro que no!

-¿En serio?

-Si en serio

-Aja

-En es serio, además Tyson y yo solo somos amigos

-Si claro Hil –La joven se puso toda de color rojo –no se que ganan diciendo que no hay nada entre ustedes, son tan obvios que ya ni deberían de gastar saliva

-¡Como eres Mariam, ya no te vuelvo a decir nada! –dijo Hilary alejándose ligeramente molesta, Mariam metio sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su chamarra y le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡Eso dices siempre!

-Esta vez va en serio –dijo Hilary entrando a el edificio, Mariam movio un poquito su cabeza y rió suavemente, conocía a Hilary desde hace ya varios años, había sido su amiga y confidente, pero no entendía porque ella se empeñaba en guardar el secreto de su noviazgo con Tyson, la joven siguió mirando atentamente la puerta por la cual su amiga había desaparecido y dijo:

-Sus razones habrán de tener –la joven volteo hacia abajo la cinta de su zapato estaba desamarrada su inclino un poco pero al instante se detuvo al ver una gran sombra que estaba detrás de ella, no había escuchado a nadie tras de ella así que se volteo rápidamente

-Kai...

-...

-No te había escuchado

-Lo se

-Me asustaste

-Lo note –dijo este con un tono de voz molesto y monótono, Mariam frunció el entrecejo se cruzo de brazos y le dijo levemente molesta

-Veo que no se te ha pasado el mal humor

-No estoy enojado

-Eres pésimo para mentir ¿sabes?

-No estoy mintiendo

-Y lo vuelves a hacer –dijo Mariam con una sonrisa burlona, obligando al joven a sonreír un poco

-Quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué no lo estamos haciendo?

-Si pero... de algo más importante –la voz de Kai bajo un poco tanto que la joven no entendio muy bien lo que dijo aún así sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el llamado de su otro amigo

-Mariam –llamo Max dando la vuelta por una esquina

-Max –llamo la joven haciendo que este se acercara a ellos

-Ah... ¿estas ocupada? –dijo Max al ver la cara que le dedicaba Kai de pocos amigos, Mariam volteo a ver a los dos y dijo

-Si un poco, Kai quería decirme algo

-¿En serio? –dijo Max volteándole a ver Kai en cambio se apresuro a decir con un tono de voz de aburrición

-No importa

-Pero Kai dijiste que era algo importante

-De verdad no importa Mariam, luego hablamos

-Kai

-Adiós

-Si bueno adiós –dijo Mariam un poco abatida por el cambio de animo tan notorio de su amigo, Max en cambio vio pasar a su compañero y dijo

-Hasta mañana

-Si -contesto Kai con un poco de molestia en su voz, la pareja vio como el joven se alejaba

-Kai –mascullo Max viendo como el joven salía por la puerta

-¿Crees que este bien?

-Eh... si... por...

-Es que me preocupa... creo que esta un poco molesto

-No... no tienes que preocuparte, Kai siempre es así

-Pero...

-De verdad Mariam, mañana de seguro que va a estar bien

-Si tu lo dices... ah por cierto para que me buscabas

-Para darte esto –dijo Max con una sonrisota dándole una hermosa rosa blanca, Mariam sonrió

-Que hermosa...gracias Max

-Es solo el comienzo de mi disculpa

-Gracias

-Paso por ti

-Por supuesto

Unas horas más tardes la joven se encontraba lista para salir, había llegado a su nueva casa con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, tomo una ducha, un vestido rojo que le sentaba perfectamente y para finalizar una cola alta que ato con un listón del mismo color que el vestido, apenas acababa de arreglarse la joven chica gata entro a la habitación

-Mariam, tienes mi blusa roja, hoy Rey y yo... vamos... ah Mariam...

-¿Si?

-Te ves preciosa

-Gracias

-¿Vas a salir?

-Claro

-¿Y quien es el afortunado?

-El osito de peluche–dijo Mariam con una sonrisa viéndose en un espejo de cuerpo completo dándose vueltas para poder verse de todos los ángulos que le eran posibles

-¿Max?

Mariam como respuesta rió un poco mientras tomaba un pequeño espejo y un labial de color rosa suave

-¿Pero, cuando paso... cuando te dijo

_DING DONG_

-Debe de ser el –dijo Mariam dándose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y tras recibir los mejores deseos de su amiga pelirrosa salió de la habitación con el joven, sintiéndose que por fin se le estaba realizando el sueño que había tenido desde niña.

-Hola Max –dijo Mariam abriendo la puerta de la entrada, el joven le recibió con una enorme sonrisa y dijo

-Te ves preciosa

-Gracias –contesto ella

-Ya estas lista

-Casi, solo tomo mi saco

-Bien –dijo el viendo como la joven se regresaba y buscaba un elegante saco negro que le hizo juego con su vestido, Mariam volteo triunfante y salió del departamento con el

-¡Lista!

-Bien ahora vamos

-¿A donde vamos a ir?

-A cenar

-¿Ya lo se pero a donde?

-A mi departamento

-¿A tu departamento?

-Sip –dijo Max saliendo del edificio señalándole cual era su carro, con galantería abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto indicándole que entrara, el joven paso por enfrente del coche abrió la puerta de su lado y se sentó para después proceder a encenderlo

-¿Pero a tu departamento? –pregunto Mariam levantando sus cejas, Max volteo a verle y dijo de forma un tanto infantil

-¿Hay algo de malo con ello?

-No pero...

-Pero...-la joven se ruborizo un poquito –no, no es nada –Max rió un poquito y dijo

-Vamos Mariam es solo una cena, nada más

-Si lo se, pero me pareció algo raro que sea en tu depa –admitió la muchacha sintiéndose como una boba, en cambio el parecía de lo más divertido y procedió a explicarle

-Había pensado en un restaurante primero, pero luego una cena hogareña me pareció lo más adecuado

-¿Como?

-Bueno tu sabes, en un restaurante siempre hay mucha gente y no podremos platicar con la misma libertad

-Si claro

-Además no es por ser presumido pero soy un excelente cocinero

-¿De verdad?

-De los mejores, ya casi llegamos

-Esta muy cerca

-Si, no esta muy lejos de el de las chicas –dijo el deteniéndose en un enorme edificio de departamentos, por la zona parecía ser muy costoso vivir ahí, Max para pronto abrió la puerta y le ayudo a salir del coche

-¿Llegamos? –pregunto Mariam viendo el enorme edificio que se levantaba ante ellos

-Llegamos –reafirmo caminando al lado de la muchacha para indicarle el camino a casa

-No sabía que vivieras por aquí

-¿Sabias donde vivía?

-Bien... si las chicas alguna vez me contaron sobre... ti y...bueno yo creí que vivías con tus padres

-Si vivía con ellos –dijo Max abriendo la puerta para que la joven pasara luego –pero...

-¿Pero? –pregunto Mariam viendo como el oprimía el botón del ascensor

-Pero ahora ya no

-¿Puedo pregunta porque?

-Se mudaron a Estados Unidos

-¿Tan lejos?

-Si, veras el trabajo de mama esa ahí, y ya tenían algo de tiempo distanciados, papa permanecía en Japón para cuidarme, pero creo que se dieron cuenta de que podría subsistir solo

-Independencia que bien

-Ni tanto... en este piso es –dijo el saliendo del ascensor junto a la peliazul entro junto con ella a la puerta que estaba frente de ellos y la cerró una vez entraron, el departamento no era demasiado grande pero lo suficientemente espacioso, tenia un estilo algo conservador y buen gusto

-Tienes buen gusto

-Gracias, ponte cómoda

-Si –la joven se deshizo de su abrigo y se sentó en un cómodo sillón al tiempo que veía que su amigo

desaparecía tras una puerta que supuso era de el comedor le pregunto

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-No gracias, ya tengo casi todo listo

-Seguro

-Segurisimo... y ya estalisto –contesto el saliendo por la puerta llamando a la joven la cual se acerco

-¿Listo? si que eres rapido

-Solo en lo que me importa... señorita Mariam, la cena esta servida –contesto el abriendo la puerta, Mariam sonrió ampliamente, al parecer ya tenía todo planeado desde antes que fuera por ella, la mesa, adornada con dos velas, un par de copas, y una hermosa vajilla de porcelana, la joven levanto las cejasestaba sorprendida ya que nunca había visto una mesa tan hermosamente arreglada y menos aún para ella

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho, te debes de haber esforzado bastante

-Solo un poco, pero no te preocupes por eso, ahora, señorita, me permite escotarla a su asiento

-Gracias -dijo Mariam levemente apenada, al ver como el joven tomaba su brazo y lo colocaba alrededor del suyo

-Esta noche, te prometo que será la mejor de tu vida

-De eso estoy segura

La joven esta encantada, casi podría jurar que sería la mejor noche de su vida, habían empezado bien, una cena en la casa hecha a manos de el chico de sus sueños, que más podría pedir, el joven le sirvio a los pocos minutos que había tomado asiento y tal como había dicho, era un experto en la comida, en especial la italiana, aunque le llamaba la atención que le pusiera mostaza a los fideos, recordo que alguna vez había comido con el cuando niños y el tenía esa rara costumbre, entorno los ojos y suspito suavemente

-¿Mariam?

-¿Dime?

-Estas muy callada¿estas bien?

-Ah, si, solo estaba pensando

-¿En serio en que?

-Solo.. en tonterías, no importa

-Claro que importa, en que estabas pensando... digo si puedo saber...

-En el pasado...

-¿En el pasado?

-Si...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me acorde de aquella vez en que cuando niños comimos tu y yo juntos -dijo ella delineando el cristal de su copa con la punta de sus dedos, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de el joven rubio

-... cierto, cierto, si mal no recuerdo esa vez también comimos spaghetti

-Si y desde entonces tenias esa costumbre de ponerle esa cosa a todo –dijo ella señalando el frasco con un dedo

-Si tambiénesa ocasión te pareció raro –dijo Max riendo un poco, al tiempo que Mariam tomo un largo sorbo de su copa

-Sabes ha pasado tanto tiempo...desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

-Cerca de 10 años... creo...

-Diez años... y míranos ahora comiendo juntos como cuando éramos unos chiquillos... te soy sincera cuando te digo que nunca pensé que lo íbamos a volver a hacer –la joven sonrió melancólica ante la mirada del joven que le pregunto extrañado

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que, que?

-¿Porque pensaste eso que nunca podríamos volver a comer juntos?

-Bueno que no es obvio, tu aquí, y yo muy lejos sin una ubicación concreta, la vida nos dio dos caminos, uno muy lejos del otro

-Pero nos volvió a juntar

-Muchos años después

-Pero juntos al fin –dijo Max tomando la mano de la joven, Mariam le vio atentamente a sus ojos azules, vio como el joven entrecerraba los ojos, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía después, sintió que se estaba ruborizando, entonces soltó su mano y se levanto de la mesa, hacia un librero que se encontraba cerca de la mesa en donde habían llevado a cabo su cena, se cruzo en brazos para ocultar su nerviosismo y se aclaro la garganta

-Tienes muchas fotos –dijo ella al ver varios portarretratos se acerco un poco más para ver claramente a los de las fotos, en primer lugar, estaba su equipo de amigos y el por supuesto, por lo visto acababa de ser resiente pues todos tenían el mismo look que el de la fotografía, siguió viendo las fotos, al parecer estaban colocadas en orden cronológico, reconoció a varios de los retratados a muchos no, sonrió un tanto melancólica

-¿Te gustan?

-Si, pero al verlas no logro, evitar sentirme un poco triste

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todo el tiempo que ha pasado

-¿Y?

-Y eventos y personas importantes en tu vida

-¿Y?

-Y... –la joven miro hacia otro lado se sentía muy tonta por decirlo pero aún así lo dijo –y... yo no estuve en ninguna

-Si lo estuviste, créeme –dijo el suavemente, Mariam sonrió, al sentir que el joven le rodeaba por la cintura esta vez ella ya no huyo, esta vez coloco sus largos y finos brazos alrededor del cuello del joven para poder hacer aquello que había deseado por tanto tiempo, besar a su querido osito de peluche...

-Me gustas Max –mascullo Mariam suspirando entre beso y beso de su amigo, el muchacho como respuesta levanto suavemente a la chica, haciendo que los pies de esta quedaran a unos centímetros del suelo, con suavidad, el joven retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que su espalda dio con la pared de la habitación, la rió al ver que hacia una mueca de dolor tomo su cara entre sus manos y siguió besando profundamente a su amigo, sintió como las manos tibias de su compañero se deslizaban desde su cintura hasta su espalda, y luego nuevamente bajaban hasta su espalda baja, donde se detuvieron unos segundos para luego seguir con su exploración un poco mas abajo, fue entonces cuando la joven, corto su beso y le separo unos pocos centímetros

-Max...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa tímida en la cara

-Yo... –dijo el sin saber que decir generalmente eran las mujeres las que se lanzaban sobre este

-No quiero –dijo ella levemente apenada, moviendo suavemente la cabeza Max entendió perfectamente

-Lo siento Mariam, no creí que...te molestaría

-No me molesta... pero... no me siento... lista

-Ya...

-Max...

-¿Si?

-Quiero irme a casa

-Si... si entiendo

**

* * *

Hola**

Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve tanta tarea, que apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente, y ahora a las aclaraciones, se que algunas chicas no les va a gustar este capitulo, y tambien se que Max no es muy apreciado que digamos, pero vamos hay que darle un giro inesperado,espero que les guste y tambien espero ya tener terminado este fic lo más pronto posible.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Atte: Midory


	11. Chapter 11

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA MARIAM**

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo el rubio dejando en la puerta de casa a la mujer

-Si hasta mañana –contesto Mariam ligeramente sonrojada, Max se inclino un poquito y deposito un delicado beso en sus labios

-Nos vemos

-Adiós –dijo ella viendo como el joven se perdía escaleras abajo, la muchacha suspiro un poco y se recargo en la puerta, hasta que unos pasos, luego un clic lo cual le indico que la puerta iba a ser abierta, la joven se levanto justo al tiempo que esta se abría y pudo ver a su joven castaña que le veía

-Mariam ya llegaste

-Si

-Y muy temprano –dijo ella viendo su reloj de pulsera al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar

-Si

-¿Acaso no fue buena noche?

-Si una muy buena –contesto ella con una sonrisa

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que... acaso esperabas que regresara en la madrugada?

-Pues si –dijo esta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo en cambio la mujer se puso colorada y dijo con aire de ofendida

-Pues no... yo nunca

-Vamos Mariam no lo tomes así

-Esta bien... oye y por cierto porque no estas con Tyson?

-¿Eh?

-Si, me parece raro que estés en casa, cuando llego generalmente esta Mariam y algunas veces nadie

-Si bien... y a todo esto porque yo debería estar con Tyson

-Porque es tu novio ¿no?

-No-dijo ella ahora fingiendo un aire de ofendida, Mariam en cambio rio ligeramente

-Francamente no se que es lo que ganan con estar diciendo que tienen una relación

-...

-Si la verdad se nota a kilómetros que los dos tienen algo

-Mentira...-dijo Hilary balbuceando las palabras

-Yo nunca miento

-Pues lo haces ahora

-Claro que no, ya veras que pronto ire a tu boda con Tyson

-Primero te vere a ti casandote con Max, buenas noches

-Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo

-Buenas noches

-Esa Hilary, cada vez esta más loca

* * *

-Buenos días –dijo Hilary acompañada de Mariam la mañana en la entrada de la escuela, habían llegado muy pocas personas solo estaban los cuatro maestros de beyblade

-Buenos días –respondieron amablemente el chico gatuno y el muchacho de la gorra

-Buenos –mascullo Kai prestando demasiado interés en una revista de deportes. En cambio Max se acerco a Mariam y le beso suavemente en las mejillas

-Buenos días

-Buenos –contesto ella levemente apenada, observo a su alrededor Tyson y Rey se miraban de forma curiosa parecían muy conformes con la decisión de su amigo Hilary sonreía encantada al lado de su novio en cambio Kai ya salía por la puerta de atrás dando un fuerte portazo.

-Creo que hoy no amaneció del mejor humor –mascullo Hilary viendo la puerta ahora cerrada

-¿Y eso es raro? –dijo Rey sarcástico ante una risita de su amigo rubio

-No se preocupen de seguro al rato se le va a mejorar el humor

-Pero de verdad esta bien –pregunto Mariam extrañada –últimamente ha estado muy raro, demasiado malhumorado

-De verdad Mariam, seguro que esta todo deprimido porque no ha encontrado novia en un lapso de 24 horas

Una risa general finalizo con el comentario de Tyson, dejando olvidado, el malhumor de Kai puesto que los que lo conocían desde niños sabían que podría estar enojado un día sin motivo aparente, aún así por más explicaciones que les dieron los chicos Mariam no quedo conforme y decidió hablar con el en el receso de su alumnos

-Hola Kai

-mmm –respondió este con un ligero gruñido

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Creo que ahora lo estamos haciendo

-Sabes... Kai...-la chica susurraba no sabía no por donde empezar

-Mariam no tengo tiempo que perder así que te agradecería si te das prisa –la chica frunció el entrecejo estaba a punto de irse, pero se calmo respirando profundamente dos veces

-Verás...los muchachos y yo estamos algo preocupados

-¿Sobre que?

-Pues sobre tu... comportamiento

-mmm

-Últimamente has estado de muy mal humor, y...la verdad me preocupas

-¿Te preocupas, por mi? –contesto este sarcástico

-Si Kai es que...

-Ni siquiera me conoces ¿por qué te preocuparías tu por mi?

-Porque eres mi amigo

-¿Tu amigo?

-Si...y yo me preocupo por todos mis amigos

-Si en especial en Max –mascullo este malhumorado, la joven intrigada le pregunto

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada –contesto este de forma ruda

-Tu dijiste algo

-No...

-Dijiste algo, sobre Max...

-No...

-Si lo hiciste...-dijo Mariam abriendo los ojos como platos un rubor se marco en sus mejillas, parecia entender todo perfectamente Kai se puso colorado –Kai ¿qué... –pero antes de la chica pudiera decir algo más el celular de este timbro ruidosamente

-Disculpa –dijo el contestando y volteando hacia otro lado, mientras, esta continuaba con la mirada puesta sobre el, le escuchaba molesto y contestaba de forma lacónica

-No... no... no... si... no... esta bien, voy para haya –este cerro el teléfono con un suave movimiento de su mano y miro nuevamente a la chica que esperaba respuesta

-Sigo esperando

-Ahora no puedo

-¿Y cuando si?

-Otro día, ahora tengo que irme

-No –dijo Mariam poniéndose en medio de el –quiero respuestas ya

Kai le vio fríamente pero la joven ni se inmuto

-Visto así... toma tu chamarra, vamos a dar un paseo

Unos minutos después este se encontraba manejando a toda velocidad en su coche ultimo modelo, mientras la joven le veía de soslayo

-¿A dónde vamos?

-...

-Te he preguntado algo...

-Vamos a la empresa de mi abuelo

-¿Tu abuelo?

-Si

-Pero...

-Necesita hablar conmigo

-¿Entonces el que te hablo?

-Era el...

-Ya...

-Y una vez termine con eso... te daré las respuesta que quieres –Mariam se puso más roja aún y se limito a ver por la ventana de el coche, mientras este cambiaba las estaciones del radio hasta que se detuvo en una que le parecía demasiado conocida, la misma canción que había escuchado cuando había subido por primera vez a su auto.

La joven cerro los ojos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, hasta que el coche paro de repente de una manera brusca, haciendo que toda tranquilidad se esfumara tan rapido como había llegado.

-Oye que te pasa...

-Llegamos –dijo Kai con saliendo dando un portazo, la joven salió por la otra puerta y se irguio para ver bien el edificio que estaba frente a ellos

-Que grande...

-Vamos –dijo Kai esperando a la muchacha que apresuro su paso, para seguirle, miro como las personas le veían de forma descortés, mientras todos los que pasaban a su lado y saludaban amablemente a el próximo dueño absoluto de todo aquello.

-Buenos días señor Hiwatari

-Lindo día señor Hiwatari

-Bienvenido señor Hiwatari –Mariam se notaba sorprendida, parecía ser que Kai era muy respetado en la empresa, no había quien no se inclinara al verlo pasar, los empleados parecían tenerle un gran respeto y las mujeres reían bobamente cuando le miraban pasar sonrisa que se borraba al instante cuando veían que no iba solo.

Finalmente este se detuvo frente a un escritorio que se encontraba fuera de la oficina más grande supuso que era de el dueño y no se equivoco, este se inclino un poco y vio a la secretaria, (la más bonita de todas) que le saludo cortésmente

-Buenos días señor Hiwatari

-Buenos días

-El jefe ya le espera

-Lo se –dijo el caminado rumbo a la puerta de la oficina mientras Mariam pasaba junto con el

-Pero señor...

-Ella viene conmigo –dijo tajantemente cerrando la puerta cuando una vez paso, Mariam se quedo unos segundos junto con el, la oficina era enorme, perfectamente cabría ahí todo el departamento de Hilary, miro a todos lados, estaba oscuro y parecía no haber nadie, pero su suposición pronto fue desechada al oír

-Llegaste tarde

-Pero llegue –dijo Kai de forma grosera

-Espero que algún día controles tu altanería

-Mejor espera sentado

-¿Y ella quien es? –dijo el abuelo de Kai levantándose de su cómodo asiento presidencial viendo descaradamente a la joven -¿tu nueva novia?

-Abuelo –Mariam se puso toda roja ante tan insinuación

-Es muy guapa, mucho

-Ella no es mi novia

-¿Ah, no?

-No, es una amiga, maestra de la escuela de beys

-Pues que mal, Kai, muy mal, es la más guapa con quien te he visto, te pierdes de lo mejor

-¿Solo me venias a decir eso? porque si es así, mejor me voy–dijo este volteándose hacia la puerta

-Espera...-dijo este llamándole de forma imperativa, Kai se volteo lentamente

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Sobre que?

-¿Sobre que crees? pensé que eras un poco más listo

-Abuelo si es otra vez lo de la presidencia puedes desecharlo, porque

-Piensa Kai... piensa¿realmente crees que yo voy a se eterno o...

-O nada abuelo, no me voy a ir a Rusia a dejar todo lo que aquí he construido

-Como has hecho tantas cosas...-contesto este sarcastico-ni siquiera eres bueno para tener una novia estable ahora no me salgas con eso de que vas a extrañar mucho Japón

-No me voy a ir a Rusia es mi ultima palabra...

-Kai...

-Vamos Mariam

-Kai... espera de una buena vez...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Piénsalo Kai, ya no eres un muchachito de 10 años, ya eres todo un hombre, y pronto quieras o no, todo el imperio Hiwatari caerá sobre tus hombros, es hora de que te vayas comportando como un hombre de verdad

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-No, lo tomes a mal, nunca me he inmiscuido en tu vida, por mi, puedes cogerte cuantas mujeres se te vengan en gana, con ella o con otra o con quien quieras, pero tarde o temprano eso tendrá que terminar, tendrás que sentar cabeza, y dar un buen heredero a la familia, y...

-Y cada vez estas más loco de remate

-Kai...

-No me voy a casar para darte gusto, no voy a tener un hijo para la presidencia sea feliz y no me voy a coger a Mariam como si fuera una prostituta...que te quede bien claro

-Kai

-Mariam –dijo Kai abriendo la puerta con mucha fuerza, la joven ni siquiera se molesto en voltear atrás, solo escucho el llamado de su abuelo que quedo ahogado, cuando este cerro la puerta, la secretaria llamo a Kai al tiempo que este le decía

-Señor Hiwatari

-Dile que vuelvo ya que se le quite lo loco

-Pero... Señor Hiwatari

La peliazul, ni siquiera se atrevía a voltearlo a ver, se sentía realmente muy apenada, y pensar que ella había ido con el esperando alguna respuesta, pero en ese momento, no era lo más indicado

-Kai...

-Súbete al auto

-Si –dijo esta abriendo la puerta rápidamente, Kai se sentó al volante, mientras ella se colocaba el cinturón, Mariam, le volteo a ver parecía furioso, veían al frente pero ni siquiera había encendido el coche

-Kai...

-Tengo que...disculparme contigo

-No, no es... necesario

-Ese...

-Kai, de verdad no tienes que hacerlo, el ya es muy viejo no sabe lo que dice, en serio, no te preocupes, por mi, no me tome en serio, nada de lo que el dijo

-Pues tal vez deberías

-¿Qué?

-Venías por una respuesta¿no?

-Kai...

-Pues aquí la tienes...

-No entiendo

-Si lo entiendes, lo entendiste desde que subiste al auto, desde que mencione a Max, lo se...

-Kai, no.. –mascullo esta, pero antes de que terminara su frase, este le beso suavemente en los labios, mientras ella luchaba por soltarse, Kai profundizo un poco más su beso haciendo que ella finalmente aceptara sus labios

-Me gustas...-mascullo a su oído –desde que llegaste, desde que te quedaste en mi casa, desde que vi que volvías, pero no por mi sino por Max...

-Kai...

-Mariam te a... –trato de decir el, pero Mariam se zafo de su abrazo y le dijo suavemente

-No, no lo digas

-Mariam –dijo el, pero ya había sido muy tarde, la chica había salido de su auto y caminaba lejos de el, Kai, no pudo sino más que verla bajar la cabeza y decirse en voz baja

-Muy bien Kai, eres un perfecto idiota

* * *

Hello nuevamente mi actualización espero no haber tardado demasidado, es que todavía ando medio insegura entre si escogo a Maxy-pooho a Kai, los dos me gustan, y los dos pueden quedar con Mariam así que no se, en fin espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo, y sobre todo espero no tardarme demasiado en subir el siguiente, nos vemos en la proxima y escriban muuuuchos reviews, gracias. 

Atte: Midory


	12. Chapter 12

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA MARIAM**

-Tengo que...disculparme contigo

-No, no es... necesario

-Ese...

-Kai, de verdad no tienes que hacerlo, el ya es muy viejo no sabe lo que dice, en serio, no te preocupes, por mi, no me tome en serio, nada de lo que el dijo

-Pues tal vez deberías

-¿Qué?

-Venías por una respuesta¿no?

-Kai...

-Pues aquí la tienes...

-No entiendo

-Si lo entiendes, lo entendiste desde que subiste al auto, desde que mencione a Max

-Kai, no.. –mascullo esta, pero antes de que terminara su frase, este le beso suavemente en los labios, mientras ella luchaba por soltarse, Kai profundizo un poco más su beso haciendo que ella finalmente aceptara sus labios

-Me gustas...-mascullo a su oído –desde que llegaste, desde que te quedaste en mi casa, desde que vi que volvías, pero no por mi sino por Max...

-Kai...

-te a... –trato de decir el, pero Mariam se zafo de su abrazo y le dijo suavemente

-No, no lo digas

-Mariam –dijo el, pero ya había sido muy tarde, la chica había salido de su auto y caminaba lejos de el, Kai, no pudo sino más que verla bajar la cabeza y decirse en voz baja

-Muy bien Kai, eres un perfecto idiota

* * *

-No puede ser, no puede ser –decía la joven una vez en casa, donde Mariah y Hilary ya le esperaban, apenas al salir del auto del joven Hiwatari, había telefoneado a sus amigas para contarles lo sucedido

-Mariam trata de tranquilizarte

-No puedo –dijo ella dando vueltas por la habitación

-No ganas nada cansándote a lo tonto porque no te sientas –dijo Mariah dando unas palmaditas en el sillon junto a ella, Hilary en cambio ya traía una gran y humeante taza de te, para ayudarle a calmarse

-Toma, una buena taza de te, siempre me tranquiliza

-Gracias Hil

-Ahora, si porque no nos cuentas, con un poco más de calma que fue lo que paso

-Ya te dije

-No, cuando me hablaste por teléfono, estabas, balbuceando todo, y lo único que te entendí es: algo sobre Kai,su empresa y un "necesito hablar con alguien"

-Bien...bien...-mascullo Mariam respirando hondo tratando de tranquilizarse - hoy fui con Kai a su empresa, o la empresa de su abuelo, o como sea que es

-Si, eso si te entendí

-Y peleo con su abuelo

-Eso no es nuevo –dijo Mariah

-Ese hombre es desagradable hizo una insinuaciones muy groseras y...

-Insinuaciones groseras

-Si sobre que Kai y yo tuvieras algo más profundo

-¿Y que dijo Kai?

-Se enojo como es obvio y tan pronto pudimos salimos de ahí

-Vaya ahora entiendo

-Pero eso no es todo

-¿Hay mas?

-Luego en el coche... me dijo algo...

-¿Que fue?

-Que le le gustaba yluego mebeso

Las dos chicas parpadearon al escuchar esa declaración Mariam estaba toda roja y volteaba a otro lado llevándose una mano hacia atrás de su nuca

-¿En los labios?

-Si

-Cielos ¿y que tal besa?

-¡Mariah!

-¿Qué?

-Todo te lo tomas a broma

-Trato de verle el lado cómico al asunto

-¡Pues no se lo veas¡Esto es muy serio!

-A veces eres muy...

-Chicas por favor –dijo Mariam con un dejo de desesperación

-Si claro –dijo Hilary que veia cada vez más desesperada a su amiga la cual había colocado sus manos en el nacimiento del pelo y se había inclinado un poco haciendo que su hermoso cabello azul marino cayera delante de sus hombros.

-Mariam no te pongas asi

-No me digas que tu estarías muy tranquila si estuvieras en mi situación

-Bueno pues...

-Ashhh que voy a hacer

-¡Tu no tienes que hacer nada!

-¿Qué?

-Kai fue el inicio todo tu ya diste tu primer paso, que fue alejarte de el, ahora es su turno

-Pero...

-Mariah tiene razón, lo mejor será que pasen... no se un par de días y se calmen las cosas

-No puedo... simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en Kai... y en lo mal que debe de sentirse, no puedo dejarlo simplemente asi...

-Pero... un momento Mariam, si estas hablando así es porque...-Mariah se puso seria y miro de una forma bastante rara a Mariam la cual le veía toda apenada

-¿Eh?

-¿Mariam acaso te gusta Kai?

-¿Qué?

-¡MARIAH¡Eso no ayuda!

-Claro que si... ¿Mariam te gusta o no Kai?

-Mariah... –la chica se puso más roja aun y sintió que las mejillas le quemaban

-No seas absurda Mariah... a ella le gusta Max, por eso vino desde tan lejos solo para...

-No lo se –dijo entonces la voz de Mariam de forma muy queda y suave –la verdad no lo se

-¿Qué? Mariam eso no es posible... no puedes no saber si te gusta o no una persona

-¡No es necesario que grites Hil!

-Regrese a Japón con la esperanza de encontrarme con Max puesto que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, siempre estuve enamorada de el, me gustaba su tierna forma de ser, aunque tal vez de niña no era amor sino tal vez una extraña fascinación que se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo, algo que esperaba aclarar cuando viniera a Japón... pero...entonces vi a Kai... la voz de Mariam se suavizo más-no era el mismo chiquillo grosero de hacia años... me trataba bien como pocas veces alguien lo había hecho... me gusta es cierto... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Max, puesto creo que siento por algo más que una simple atracción...

Mariam se agacho un poco hasta que puso la frente en sus rodillas, de pronto sintió como una suaves manos le tomaban de los hombros, Hilary le sonreía de forma afectuosa

-Ahora estas confundida, pero, (y aunque suene muy trillado) escucha a tu corazón, el sabrá que es lo que quieres... no te vayas simplemente por un recuerdo vago de la infancia, ni te dejes deslumbrar por un rostro hermoso y buenas atenciones... piénsalo bien Mariam para que no te lastimes ni lastimes a terceros...

-Hil...

-Por lo pronto Mariah y yo te dejaremos descansar y pensar es lo mejor

-...

-Si y ya quita esa cara de sufrida

-Mariah

-Porque si sigues asi, no te va a querer ninguno de los dos –Hilary rió por lo bajo y Mariam medio torció una sonrisa

-Gracias chicas

-Por lo pronto descansa es lo mejor que puedes hacer

-Soy un completo idiota, un idiota. IDIOTA!... pero como se me ocurrió hacer eso... Mariam debe de estar furiosa y no culpo... además esta enamorada de uno de mis mejores amigos... IDIOTA –volvió a repetirse mentalmente mientras manejaba a toda velocidad en su flamante coche...

RING RING

-¿Quien puede ser?

El celular de el chico timbro ruidosamente, el chico lo vio tomándolo con la mano izquierda hecho una hojeada a la pantalla de este y reconoció el teléfono, torció una sonrisa amarga

-¿Qué quieres Rey?

-¿Qué forma es esa de saludar a uno de tus queridos amigos?

-No estoy de humor para...

-Mariah me conto lo ocurrido... pense que tal vez lo querrias hablar –Kai guardo unos segundo silencio Rey contuvo el aliento esperando respuesta y sonrio cuando escucho un mal hablado

-Si

-Te veo en tu departamento

-Si

-Bien nos vemos

-Si

Y dando vuelta en la primera esquina Kai se dirigió rumbo a su departamento, no tardo más de diez minutos debido a la velocidad con la que solía manejar además de no estar muy lejos apenas había dado unos pocos pasos bajándose del coche su joven sirvienta abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de felicidad y un destello en los ojos

-Buenas tardes señor Kai

-Buenas tardes Sakura –dijo este pasando al lado de la sirvienta que se sonrojo un poquito –hoy va a venir un amigo que...

-Ah si el señor Rey, ya esta aquí

-¿Aquí?

-Si llego hace como una media hora dijo que ya lo esperaba

-¿Media hora?... pero si acabo de hablar con el hace unos... no importa gracias Sakura...-y antes de que pudiera decir más su amigo aparecio doblando una esquina con una copa vacia

-Hey Sakura podrías servirme otra, ah ya llegaste –dijo el joven chico felino viendo con una sonrisa traviesa a su amigo

-Si y veo que tu también

-Claro nunca llego tarde cuando se trata de un amigo

-Si claro tu llegas media hora antes

-Por supuesto...Sakura linda podrías servirme un poco más

-Si señor

-No me gustan las formalidades solo dime Rey

-Si Rey –la chica sonrió levemente apenada

-Sakura, Rey y yo estaremos en mi alcoba lleva las bebidas allá

-Si señor¿usted que va a beber?

-Lo mismo que el

-Si

-Gracias Sakura –Rey sonrió y siguió descaradamente con la vista a la joven hasta que se perdio de vista

-Es muy guapa

-Mucho –dijo Kai sin mucho interés aventando las llaves del coche a una mesita cercana

-¿Cuánto años tiene?

-Nunca le he preguntado

-¿Pero puedes calcular?

-Unos 16

-Ya veo

-¿Ya ves que?

-El porque no te la has tirado... nunca te han gustado tan chicas

-Podrías apartar tu sucia mente de mi servidumbre

-Solo era una broma

-No estoy de humor para bromas

-Tu nunca lo estas, vamos

-Si –y sin decir mucho los dos jóvenes entraron a la habitación Kai se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Rey se ponía a dar vueltas como si se tratara de un gran detective.

-Y empecemos por el principio

-Si –dijo Kai malhumorado viendo por el enorme ventanal de su habitación

-Te llevaste a Mariam a tu empresa

-La empresa de mi abuelo

-Aja y ahí tu y tu abuelo riñeron

-Si

-Luego salieron y le confesaste todo a Mariam

-Mariah te lo explico muy bien

-Acababa de hablar con Mariam supongo que el recuerdo estaba fresco

-Ya...

-¿Y despues que paso?

-La bese y salio a toda prisa –Rey alzo las cejas un poco y luego dijo

-¿La obligaste?

-... al principio...-admitió Kai con tono triste -pero luego ella me acepto –Rey lanzo un suave silbido

-Diablos nada más falta que le dijeras que la amabas

Kai se ruborizo un poco y su mirada se poso en el piso de la habitación

-¿Le dijiste que la amabas!

-No...

-Que bien

-Ella me interrumpió

-Que mal –Kai vio de una forma grosera a Rey el cual se sentó a su lado y dijo –te metiste en un problema gordo

-Si estoy jodido

-Yo no diría... mmmm... no pensándolo bien, si estas jodido... pero Kai ¿en que estabas pensando, se que tienes te encantan las chicas a quien no... pero hay que saber limites... Mariam es casi la novia de Max...

-La diferencia es el casi –dijo Kai en tono brusco, Rey se apiado de el y dijo en un tono muy afable

-Claro... Kai no te pongas asi... no vengo aquí para hacerte sentir peor ni nada por el estilo, no te culpo, la verdad que Mariam esta como nunca, compite con cualquier modelo con la que hayas salido, pero no me digas que piensas poner en peligro una amistad de años por una chica?

-...

-¿Kai?

-Creo que ya lo he hecho –mascullo Kai aun más abatido –besándola y confesándole todo –Kai se levanto y se dirigio al ventanal donde se entretuvo viendo el cielo por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Rey volvió a hablar

-¿Kai?

-¿Qué?

-¿La amas cierto?

-...-Kai volvió un poco su cabeza, pero no del todo

-Nunca te había visto así y mira que te he visto romper con un centenar de chicas pero...nunca así –Kai volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado y dejo que Rey siguiera hablando

-Lo entiendo... creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella tranquilamente con ella y con Max

-¿Max?

-Si no te preocupes amigo conoces a Max es el más razonable y amable de todos creo que podrán tener una conversación sin llegar a matarse

-Si lo se

-Puede sonar un poco duro pero es lo mejor

-Si

-Toc, Toc

-Adelante

-Señor Kai, traigo lo que ordeno

-Gracias Sakura –dijo Kai apresurándose a tomar los dos vasos que la joven le traía además de un pequeño plato lleno de galletas de chocolate

-¿Galletas? –dijo para pronto Rey

-Se que son sus favoritas –dijo Sakura viendo a Kai, el cual movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-Si lo son gracias Sakura

-Con su permiso me retiro

-Muchas gracias por todo Sakura –dijo Rey en voz alta justo cuando la joven salía de la habitación, Kai ya empezaba a comer una de las galletas que la chica había puesto, Rey sonrió –estan muy buenas

-Si

-Sabes una cosa Kai

-¿mm?

-Si las cosas no funcionan con Mariam creo que siempre podrás una preciosa y joven servidumbre en la cual reconfortarte –el tono atrevido en que dijo Rey eso, hizo que el joven se sonrojara un poco y dijera malhumorado

-No me voy a llevar a la cama a Sakura –Rey rió un poco y tomo otra galleta

-No me refiero a la cama... me refiero a algo más profundo que nada tiene que ver con el sexo–Kai vio la cara de Rey seria y se sorprendió de sus palabras –además no solo existe la cama... hay muchos otros lugares donde hacerlo.

-Si ya terminaste de decir tonterías...

-No son tonterías –dijo Rey engullendo otra galleta –¿oye que haces?

-Preparándome para salir

-¿Para salir pero a donde?

-A casa de Max...

-¿Qué?... ahora pero...

-Si ahora...

-Pero Kai reconsidéralo...apenas paso y no es muy pronto

-No...lo mejor sera hablar lo máspronto posible... ire con el...solo –dijo para pronto al ver que Rey se levantaba de la cama

-Kai

-Ya tome una decisión... puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes pero no te acerques a Sakura...

-Ajaaaaa

-Tiene 16 años te recuerdo

-¿Siempre tienes que ser así de cruel?

-Siempre

-No te preocupes no me voy a tirar a tu novia

-Me estas tentando a correrte

* * *

Jo, jo, jo cuanto tiempo que no escribia la verdad es que me tarde muchisimo en actualizar ofresco una sincera disculpa y deseo que les guste este capitulo, ya tengo el final, aun no lo paso en la compu pero ya tengo definido que es lo que va a pasar, asi que no me voy atardar tanto en actualizar. Porque creanlo o no si me quedaba kai omax... kai o max. Espero que lo lean pronto y puedan dejarme sus comentarios. Nos leemos luego

Atte: Midori


	13. Chapter 13

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA MARIAM**

-Toc, Toc

-Es algo tarde ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora?

-Toc, Toc

-Cuanta insistencia –dijo este llevándose una mano a su cabello

-Toc, Toc, Toc

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo el joven rubio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su departamento, sin siguiera ver por la mirilla la abrió de par en par viendo a una persona que no esperaba al menos no esa noche

-¿Kai?

-Hola Max

-Hola Kai que estas haciendo a...–dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa amable

-¿Puedo pasar? –contesto este de forma cortante Max, no pudo hacer más que sonreírse

-Si claro, adelante

-Gracias –dijo Kai entrando detrás de su compañero cerrando la puerta una vez hubiera entrado, dirigió su vista hacia Max el cual como buen anfitrión:

-Siéntate –dijo este indicándole un cómodo sillón en su sala Kai así lo hizo mientras el joven se dirigía a su cocina, desaparecido detrás de una puerta Kai reconoció un ruido de una tetera hirviendo, luego escucho a su compañero su voz se escucho algo lejos–estaba haciendo café ¿quieres una taza?

-Si por favor –Kai escucho los clásicos ruidos de cocina y luego vio a Max con un par de humeantes tazas

-No le puse azúcar recuerdo que te gusta sin nada

-Si gracias –contesto este tomando la taza observando su reflejo dentro de ella

-Bien y ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-...en nada realmente

-¿Eh?

-Max he venido a hablar... –Kai guardo silencio por unos segundos, como explicarle todo y por donde empezar, en cambio escucho una leve risa de parte de Max, lo cual le extraño

-Entiendo... es sobre Mariam ¿no? –el rostro de Kai palideció un poco y frunció sus cejas algo extrañado, Max, bebió un sorbo de su café

-mmm, creo que le pondré más azúcar –dijo Max, llenando una cucharita cafetera de azúcar, Kai estaba intrigado

-¿Cómo? –pregunto al rubio que en ese momento parecía demasiado interesado en la pequeña azucarera, sin levantar siquiera la cara dijo

-Estoy o no en lo cierto

-...Max

-¿Lo estoy?

-...si

-Lo sabia –dijo Max levantándose del cómodo sillón y se dirigió hacia la gran ventana de su balcón

Kai no lo vio directamente a la cara solo se le ocurrió decir

-... ¿como?

-Veras –contesto Max, cuyo tono de voz sonaba un poco más frío –tu sueles ser muy reservado con tus sentimientos pero... –Max se volvió y dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –cuando se trata de chicas temo decir que fracasas terriblemente

Kai parpadeo un par de veces extrañado bajo su cara para ver su café, al cual le dio un pequeño sorbo guardando silencio por unos incómodos segundos

-Kai...

-¿Si?

-¿Desde cuando te sientes atraído por Mariam? –Kai vio a Max, nuevamente le había dado la espalda no lo culpo, de ser el ya le abría dado un puñetazo, pensó en muchas alternativas, y pensó obviamente en decir mentiras, pero considero que no era el mejor momento ni la ocasión

-Desde el momento en que llego –contesto pausadamente volteo su cara hacia Max pero este no se había volteado y tras unos segundos el dijo

-Vaya –Max se volvió y dio un par de pasos para luego sentarse en el sillón frente a Kai, vio como este abría los labios para decir algo, y prefirió no interrumpir

-Cuando Mariam volvió, me sentí atraído por ella, no solo por su físico, es hermosa, cierto, pero no fue eso lo que me atrajo de ella, Mariam tiene una forma de ser tan...

-Diferente-completo Max, Kai movió afirmativamente la cabeza

-Ella no es como todas las chicas con las que he salido... dice lo que piensa, sabe lo que quiere... además de ser una excelente maestra de beys

-Si, muy cierto –dijo Max, con su sonrisa que cada vez se volvía más forzada

-...Max... siento que esto...

-Me alegra que me expliques todo esto –dijo Max interrumpiendo de una forma muy descortés, dejo a un lado la taza de café –creo que es mejor enterarme por ti que por otras fuentes

-Si

-Ahora Kai, creo que es hora de hacer una pregunta, muy importante

-Si

-Y por lo mismo tendrás que contestármela con la verdad

-Adelante

-¿Estas enamorado de Mariam? –el rostro de Max dejo de sonreír, vio fijamente a su amigo el cual había empalidecido ante semejante pregunta, no se le ocurrió que se lo dijera, ni siquiera se le ocurrió que habían entablado una conversación civilizadamente cuando hacia años lo habrían solucionado todo con una pelea de beys... Kai volvió su rostro hacia otro lado pero luego nuevamente volvió a encarar a Max, el cual parecía cada vez más molesto y no pudo decir otra cosa más que

-Si

-...

-Lo siento... –Max se dio una vuelta –lo siento Max...

-...

-Max... no era mi intención... pero yo... no pude... no pude... evitarlo simplemente me enamore de ella –Max soltó una risa amarga y dijo

-Entiendo –dio un par de pasos hacia el enorme balcón de su departamento –escucha Kai, no quisiera ser grosero, pero quisiera estar solo

-Max...

-Kai

-Lo si...

-Kai has lo que te digo o me vas a obligar a usar la fuerza... –dijo en una forma bastante ruda, Kai no se sorprendió nada de ese comportamiento... Max se volvió con una fría mirada –por esta noche quiero estar solo, ya hablaremos mañana, Kai entorno sus ojos y dijo un mascullado

-Si esta bien

Max escucho como salía el joven se dirigió hacia la sala en donde antes había estado su compañero vio la taza de café casi intacta, Max entorno sus ojos y con una furia reprimida la tomo y la lanzo contra la pared más cercana...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad

-Hola gatita

-Hola amor –dijo Mariah pasando sus brazos por su cuello besando sus labios tiernamente –llegaste algo tarde

-Algo... pero lo valía

-¿Fuiste con Kai?

-Si

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

-...¿y que te dijo... como esta...?

-Esta mal como supones... ya sabes como es... no le gusta demostrar que le dolió pero la verdad nunca lo había visto así

-... entonces el esta enamorado de Mariam

-No me queda la menor duda

-...pero entonces que va a hacer

-Hablar con Max

-¿Qué?

-Cuando nos despedimos me dijo que iba a ir con el

-Pero en que esta pensando

-Ya conoces a Kai no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias y dejar a media la situación con Max y Mariam no es su estilo

-Pero no creo que sea lo mejor esta tan reciente todo este asunto que...

-Kai no es de los que se deja persuadir tarde o temprano iba a llegar la noticia a Max, conociendo a Max, lo apreciara que Kai personalmente se lo diga

-Si pero..

-Pero nada, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que las cosas se calmen y ver que pasa

-...

-No te preocupes gatita, Kai y Max, son amigos desde hace años esto no va a destruir su amistad –dijo Rey abrazando a la chica la cual correspondió de forma muy cariñosa

-De eso no estoy tan segura, las cosas del corazón son muy delicadas

-Pues solo podemos esperar lo mejor de todo esto –dijo Rey besando cariñosamente a la chica

-Si pero...

-Que tal si primero tenemos una noche romántica tu y yo y luego nos preocupamos todo lo que quieras por ese triangulo amoroso

-Solo piensas en eso –dijo Mariah con una sonrisa traviesa y de resignación que le encanto al muchacho gatuno.

-Fantástico –decia Kai manejando de vuelta a su departamento, miro su reloj y suspiro cansinamente –es algo tarde, -Kai recordó por unos momentos la expresión de Max –creo que nunca lo había visto tan enojado ... maldición si esto termina mal –el muchacho dio vuelta en una esquina para cortar camino hacia su casa - no se que demonios voy a hacer... –dijo por enésima vez dando vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha –demonios –dijo el entrando al edificio donde vivía por un gran portón negro, bajo del auto dando un fuerte portazo -bien supongo que por ahora no debo de preocuparme más por ello... –saco las llaves de su departamento mientras seguía maldiciendo al tiempo que caminaba por un largo pasillo oscuro –no gano nada maldiciendo... creo que lo mejor será... –el muchacho se acerco a la puerta con las llaves en mano, pero antes incluso que hubiera tocado la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a la joven sirvienta, la cual le recibió con una inclinación

-Buenas noches señor Kai –dijo una voz queda Sakura

-¿Sakura?

-Si señor

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –dijo este pasando por la puerta la chica se sonrojo y dijo en voz queda

-No podía dormir señor

-Ya –dijo Kai pareciendo levemente fastidiado

-Bien... me retiro señor... buenas noches señor

-Espera Sakura

-¿Si señor?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Si claro señor

-Ya no me digas señor

-¿Eh?

-Me haces sentir viejo –la joven se sonrojo evidentemente

-¿Entonces como desea que le...

-Solo Kai

-Si señ... digo Kai

-Suena mejor

-Hai –dijo la jovencita viendo el piso apenadísima con una sonrisa muy amplia en sus labios, el muchacho paso al lado de la joven

-Mucho mejor –mascullo este –buenas noches Sakura

-Hai... buenas noches... Kai

La mañana siguiente amaneció perfecta, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, este estaba azul y una que otra nube se veía muy esparcida, pero de ahí en más todo era perfecto, un día idea, para tratar de mejorar algo...

-Mariam

-Ummm

-Mariam

-¿Qué?

-¿Como amaneciste?

-Mejor creo –dijo la muchacha abriendo los ojos frente a ella estaba Hilary con una sonrisa en la cara y una taza en la mano, de seguro era un te, Hilary todo lo quería arreglar con los tes.

-Me alegro –dijo la chica sentándose en el borde de la cama dándole la taza

-...

-Rey va a pasar por nosotras para ir a la escuela

-...vaya que bien

-¿Vas a ir?

-...si –dijo Mariam dándole un sorbo grande a la taza que tenia en la mano

-¿Si?

-Si –dijo Mariam en un tono de voz mucho menos dudoso que el primero –no dejare que esto me derrote –dijo ella en un tono que se parecía más al de la pequeña niña agresiva que habían conocido hacia años, que la Mariam mujer de ahora –es difícil, pero antes que nada soy una profesional y no dejare que esto me derrote

-Me alegro ver que has tomado esa decisión

-Hai

-Pero...

-...Quieres saber que es lo que haré cuando Max y Kai quieran hablar conmigo ¿no?

-Si

-No lo se

-Mariam

-Con un poco de suerte tal no querrán hablar de esto

-Lo dudo mucho

-Si yo también

-¿Sabrás que respuesta darles?

-Espero saberla

-Buena suerte –dijo Hilary dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal en donde se detuvo unos segundos, Mariam al verla apoyar gran parte de su peso en la lado cercano a la pared le pregunto un poco preocupada

-¿Hil?

-mmm

-¿Hil estas bien?

-Si solo me maree

-Pero...

-Estoy bien seguro que no es nada

-Eso no es bueno¿porque no vas a doctor?

-No es nada... de seguro es algo que comí, ayer, fui a casa de Tyson y el cocino de seguro que me hizo daño

-Mariam frunció el entrecejo

-Vamos no me mires así... Tyson tiene una mano para la cocina muy mala

-Segura que es eso... no estarás mareada por otra cosa –dijo Mariam en un tono muy pícaro, Hilary se puso toda roja y casi le grito

-¡Pero que estas diciendo, ayyyyy... eres una perversa! –y dicho eso la chica salió del cuarto dando un portazo, Mariam rió por lo bajo y dirigió su vista hacia su ventana y luego hacia su reloj

-Vaya... algo me dice que hoy va a ser un día muy difícil

Una vez en la escuela de beyblades, llegaron los 3 maestros acompañados de la joven Hilary, la cual parecía sumamente fastidiada y parecía molestarle la más mínima cosa, una vez que entraron por la puerta principal quedando en el vestíbulo, vieron a Tyson el cual estaba platicando con unos niños que al parecer eran sus discípulos directos, Mariam quisiera o no admitirlo sonrió aliviada, pues esperaba encontrarse a alguno de los dos muchachos faltantes, vio como Tyson levantaba la cara y saludaba de forma jovial

-¡Chicos ya llegaron!

-Hai, y ese milagro que llegas temprano - contesto de forma similar Rey el cual pasaba un brazo por su novia y Hilary sonreía con gentileza y accedía con la cabeza

-Hoy ando haciendo milagros, pero lo que me sorprende es que tu Rey llegues a tiempo

-Ya sabes, cuando tengo que pasar por las chicas tenemos que llegar temprano

-¡Mou que significa eso! –dijo Mariah llevándose las manos a las caderas

-¡Que ustedes siempre están con: -y agudizando la voz para imitar la de Mariah dijo: "vamos Rey Kon tienes que estar listo antes... que imagen daremos si llegamos tarde los profesores".

-Vaya que bien la imitas amigo... aunque esos comentarios me suenan más a los de Hil

-¿Qué?... Que tratas de decir Tyson!

-Nada... nada...-dijo este moviendo frenéticamente las manos

-Si... te entiendo Tyson ya veo lo que tratas de decir –dijo Rey con un tono de burla que exaspero a la muchacha pelirrosa.

Mariam sonrió al ver al par de parejitas empezar con su rutina clásica de peleas, se encogió en hombros y considerando que ahí no hacia más que estorbar, se dirigió a el área de entrenamientos para poder alistarse, acercándose a la puerta al tiempo que sacaba su bey de su estuche abrió la puerta, cerrándole una vez fuera y camino hasta su área destinada, vio por una de las ventanas como las parejas fingían reñir y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse, le parecía tan cómico toda esa situación, se alegro que al menos en ese tiempo no pasaría ningún rato aburrido, se sentó en el piso cerca de su lugar y levanto la vista hacia arriba entrecerrando los ojos:

-_Porque mis relaciones no pueden ser así de fácil_ –pensó dando un profundo suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, los cuales volvió a abrir al escuchar unos pasos cerca de ella y una voz muy familiar

-Hola Mariam –la chica sobresaltada se volvió y se levanto dándose vuelta hacia donde escucho la voz...

-¿Kai? –dijo ella viendo al joven cerca de ella, abriendo la boca sorprendida, más su impresión fue mayor al ver que no estaba solo -¿Max?

-Si –dijo Max sin sonreír viendo de forma seria todo –buenos días Mariam

-... buenos días... no... no... sabia que estaban aquí... –mascullo ella sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas

-Si bien es que llegamos algo temprano ¿verdad Kai?

-Si

-Ah...

-Es que teníamos algo sobre lo cual hablar...

-Ah si –dijo Mariam aun más roja

-Si –dijo Kai en voz tan queda que casi si le escucho –sobre lo sucedido ayer –dijo Kai ante la mirada de sorpresa de la joven, Mariam vio a Max, el cual tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos, Mariam se mordió un labio y volvió su cara hacia Kai, el cual siguió diciendo

-Le he dicho todo Max

-Max... –llamo Mariam con voz queda más este permaneció en silencio

-Y... hablamos sobre eso ayer y hoy... y creo que tenemos una buena solución

Mariam parecía no entender nada, se veía sumamente nerviosa y veía a uno y al otro

-No entiendo –dijo ella finalmente

-Es muy sencillo Mariam –dijo Max con voz un poco más cordial de lo que reflejaba su cara –Kai te dijo y me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti

Mariam respiraba con fuerza... sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, esperaba que llegara alguien que terminara esa conversación, pero nadie apareció, supuso que todo lo habían planeado con anterioridad -y yo... bien... queda por más decir... que por supuesto que también lo estoy yo–completo Max, Mariam vio a Max y sintió un extraño batir de alas en el estomago –y...la verdad... Kai y yo... hablamos mucho al respecto ¿no?

-Ambos sentimos algo muy profundo por ti, pero pensamos que no es justo, hacer una gran pelea, cuando ni siquiera sabemos que sientes tu por alguno se nosotros

-Y aunque puede soñar algo arcaico, creo tomamos la mejor decisión

-¿Qué?

-Lo mejor para ti y nosotros es que nos digas finalmente que es lo que sientes por alguno de nosotros–Mariam vio a Max, el cual estaba más serio que nunca y luego a Kai el cual a pesar de su aparente dureza se veía ligeramente nervioso

-Nos pareció bien que tomaras una decisión finalmente –dijo Max, con voz queda, Mariam apenas si le entendió y tras recapacitar unos breves segundos mascullo

-No...

-¿Qué?

-No puedo...

-Pero Mariam

-Mariam...

-No me hagan decirlo –dijo ella en voz aun más queda

-Pero...-Mariam bajo la vista y sintió que las mejillas le iban a reventar de lo caliente

-¿Acaso no sabes? –dijo Kai lógico Mariam levanto la vista y lo encaro con dureza

-No es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Creen que no lo se...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si creen que no se lo que ocasionara decir eso?

-¿Que estas diciendo Mariam?

-¡Pues yo si se que pasara!

-Ma...

-¡Saben lo que ocasionara que lo diga! –dijo ella en voz aún más queda –una amistad destrozada

Kai y Max se vieron era obvio que ellos habían pensado en esa alternativa, a cualquiera que ella eligiera el otro quedaría solo y la relación no seria la misma eso era obvio, por unos segundos ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Mariam parecía estar a punto de llorar, Max, se había quedado viendo el piso y Kai miraba al frente de el una manchita en la pared...

-Chicos yo lo siento pero no puedo...

-¿Por qué crees que eso pasara?

-¿Qué?

-¿Kai que...?

-Eso no pasara –le interrumpió para pronto Kai de forma lacónica –eso no pasara

-¿Eh?

-Kai...

-Mariam... eres una mujer sorprendente y fuerte...y hermosa... como ninguna –Mariam vio asombrada al muchacho de cabellos bicolor -y te amare si tu me lo permites... pero para mi la amistad de cualquiera de mis amigos (incluido Max) es más importante que cualquier cosa, hemos pasado por cosas difíciles y esto no la va terminar, no por esto –Mariam sintió que las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos

-Kai

-Kai tiene razón Mariam –dijo para pronto Max –nos conocemos desde que éramos unos chiquillos, hemos pasado por situaciones peores y esto también lo podremos supererar, te lo garantizo Mariam

-Max...

-Sea cual sea la decisión que tu tomes... nosotros la aceptaremos

-Si Mariam... no tengas miedo

-Pero...

-Es lo mejor

-Para ti y para nosotros

-Solo dilo Mariam –Mariam vio a cada uno de los muchachos y finalmente se lanzo a los brazos de Kai

-Oh Kai –Max abrió los ojos como platos, Kai se puso todo rojo y no sabia que decir, Max, sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría... vio a Mariam que tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos, apretó los labios, al escuchar suspirar al Mariam

-Oh Kai... eres un chico tan dulce... –dijo Mariam en voz queda –tan dulce... –dijo ella separándose de su abrazo para ver directamente a los ojos al muchacho el cual no daba crédito a sus palabras –eres todo lo que desearía cualquier chica... cualquiera... –repitió la joven y tras dar un profundo suspiro -pero no yo... –dijo ella finalmente viendo a los ojos al muchacho el cual se vio visiblemente sorprendido Mariam sonrió un poco y dijo –lo siento Kai –la joven dio dos pasos adelante y tomo a Max de la mano –lo siento... pero yo amo a Max,-este no daba crédito a sus palabras y se había puesto todo rojo Mariam continuo -lo sabia de niños, lo supe cuando me estuve con Ozuma y lo se ahora... lo siento Kai –repitió por tercera vez Mariam la cual se mordió un labio al terminar con sus palabras

-No tienes por que disculparte –dijo Kai con voz ronca

-Kai

-Tomaste una decisión y como bien dijimos no habrá problema... después de todo... creo que ya lo sabia

-Kai amigo –dijo Max, con voz dudosa, al verlo pasar a su lado, más sin embargo este le vio de forma peculiar y le dijo

-Más vale que la trates bien

-No tienes que decirlo –dijo Max, con una sonrisa, timida, Kai se volvio hacia Mariam y le dijo con forma sarcastica

-Si Max, te hace sufrir o llorar el ya sabe con quien vérselas

-No te preocupes no tendremos que llegar a ese extremo–dijo Max, con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que Mariam soltaba su mano y se acercaba a Kai, con una sonrisa

-Las lagrimas no te sientan –dijo este en voz queda

-Ni a ti ese carácter tan amargo...deberías de sonreír un poco más atraerías a más chicas

-¿Igual a ti?

-Mejores –Kai sonrió levemente, y dijo

-Lo tomare en cuenta –Mariam se puso en puntitas para besarlo suavemente y delicadamente en los labios, mascullando un:

–Gracias por entender –una vez que se separaron, Kai hizo una mueca extraña se dio media vuelta y se dijo para si mismo

-Suficiente

* * *

Que les parecio jo, y yo que pense que iba a terminar en este capitulo, pero no, voy a seguir, ahora, si ya creo que el siguiente es el ultimo, y espero que les guste, en cuanto a estos ultimos párrafos me base en la película de Realmente amor o Love actually, en donde un chico se enamora de la novia de su mejor amigo, esa peli, (aunque todo el mundo dice que es algo cursi) me gusto mucho, y la verdad la recomiendo, si les gustan las comedias románticas, bueno, ahora si creo que me excedí, muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas lindas que me han mandado sus reviews, y como lo prometido es deuda, esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar.

Nos vemos luego

Atte: Midory


	14. Chapter 14

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA MARIAM**

**Capitulo Final**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Japón, el clima parecía perfecto, ni muy caluroso, ni muy frío, ideal para actividad al aire libre pensó la muchacha peliazul, viendo por una ventana el favorable clima, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y procedió a cepillar su pelo, el cual tenía más largo que nunca a sugerencia de su novio, el cual le había comentado lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello largo.

La vista de la joven paso de la ventana a un espejo y luego a un calendario de mesa, su sonrisa se intensifico cuando vio en el un día marcado.

-Hoy es el día –pensó para si la maestra de beyblade

-Toc, Toc, Se puede

-Si adelante -la puerta de su habitación se abrió entrando por ella una de sus compañeras de departamento, la encantadora y pelirrosa chica gatuna, Mariah, la cual pregunto:

-¿Lista? -la mujer pelirrosa se veía radiante de felicidad y no la culpaba hacía pocas semanas le habían dado una noticia maravillosa, Mariah y el joven whitetiger finalmente tras años de atracción y otros tantos de noviazgo, habían decidido formalizar su relación en el sagrado lazo matrimonial, la noticia no fue gran sorpresa, ya que todos esperaban que pusieran la fecha, y la feliz parejita complaciendo a sus amigos habían decidico casarse a fin de elactual mes, sobra decir que todos estaban más que felices por el futuro matrimonio, pero ninguno más que Mariah, la cual desde el día que había anunciado la fecha de su matrimonio, continuaba con una sonrisa en la cara y una palabra gentil para todo el mundo.

-Casi –dijo Mariam terminando con su peinado trenzando su cabello después de haberlo recogido en una cola alta.

-Perfecto, porque Hilary dice que nos apuremos

-¿Y eso... aun es muy temprano?

-Ya la conoces quiere que todo este perfecto

-Si esa Hil...

-Y yo que pensé que eso de la maternidad la iba a controlar un poco

-Ya vez que no –dijo Mariam acercándose a la puerta, en donde una Hilary con un vientre demasiado abultado les esperaba

-¿Qué tanto estan diciendo?

-Estamos hablando sobre ti, tu embarazo y tus extrañas manías

-¿Qué pero?... que forma de perder el tiempo... cuando les dije que se apuraran –dijo Hilary cruzando los brazos con un poco de dificultad, Mariam vio como la mujer pelirrosa, sonreía de forma graciosa, mientras fingía arrepentimiento al momento de escuchar el sermón de la mujer, Mariam aprovecho ese instante para examinar a su amiga,jamás penso que Hilary, ladulcee inteligente chica, de Tyson fuera laprimera enresultar embarazada, Mariam recordo entonces; como Tyson casi se infarta, cuando escucho provenir de los labios de su novia: "estoy embarazada", se sonrio con solo pensar en su expresión, pero se alegro de que esa buena noticia ayudara a madurar al joven futuro padre, dejando un pocode lado ese caracter tan insonportablemente infatilqu desesperaba a más de uno, Mariam siguio observando ala mujer frente a ella, le parecía tan extraño verla embarazada, había tenido cerca de 6 meses para verla, pero aún no se acostumbraba, no es que se viera mal solo era raro, ya que consideraba al igual que Tyson que el embarazo le sentaba muy bien.

La mujer castaña se llevo una mano a su cabello y termino con un suspiro

-...Bien no importa supongo –dijo ella después de su acostumbrado regaño –Mariah no dijo nada y Mariam procedió a preguntar

-¿Además no se porque tanta prisa, Rey va a pasar por nosotras, no?

-No, y por eso tengo prisa

-¿Qué?

-Rey y Max deben de estar ahora en casa de Tyson, arreglando todos los preparativos

-¿Eh?... pero no es muy temprano –pregunto Mariam viendo su reloj de pulsera –además Kai nunca llega a tiempo

-Haz entender a los chicos –dijo Hilary encogiéndose en hombros al tiempo que tocaba cariñosamente su barriga

-Creo que eso es imposible... ¿y bien si Rey no va a pasar por nosotras, quien nos va a llevar hoy?

Hilary esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa

-Por eso les dije que se apuraran

-Yo, lo haré –dijo para pronto Mariah con una sonrisota en el rostro, Mariam se quedo de piedra al escuchar dicha respuesta

-¿Tu?

-Hai...

-Pero... Hil...-la joven movió su cabeza negativamente –Mariah ni siquiera te han dado tu licencia

-Si.. bien... es que no pase el ultimo examen, pero Rey dice que voy mejorando mucho

-Es porque nunca se sube contigo

-¡Claro que si!.. el fue quien me enseño a manejar

-¡Y fracaso rotundamente!

-¿Dijiste algo Hil?

-Nada, Mariah, nada, es por eso que creo que lo mejor es irnos ya, que no hay tanto trafico

-Hai... ¿quién viene conmigo en el asiento del copiloto?

-Pido el asiento de atrás –dijo Hilary para pronto

-Mou.. no es justo

-Lo siento, las embarazadas tenemos privilegios

-Si claro ¬¬

Las tres chicas salieron de su departamento, dos de ellas con la angustia dibujada en su rostro, pero la encantadora gatuna, se veía más que feliz, por tener la oportunidad de manejar.

-La verdad no se porque se angustian tanto, cada vez, soy mejor

-¿Segun quien?

-Mi Rey

-Eso lo explica todo -dijo Hilary subiendo al vehiculo, seguida dela chica peliazul, la cual solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, ajustarse perfectamente el cinturon de seguridad y llegar sana y salva a su destino. La gatita, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada traviesa, encendio el vehiculo y comenzo con su angustioso trayecto,nadie hablo durante el camino,no fue mucho, ya quesu destino quedaba aunas pocas, manzanas,pero aun así, las palabras no salian de ninguna boca de sus amigas, si bien si había aprendido, desde la ultima vez, que se subieron con ella, no apreciaban la destreza automovilistica, de la joven, por lo cual se sintieron aliviadas, cuando volvieron a tocar tierra firme.

-Al fin -dijo Mariam bajando del auto, y ayudando a su compañera embarazada a salir de este, la cual estaba un tanto palida.

-No creí que extrañaría tanto la tierra firme

-Bien no estuvo tan mal

-¡Se paso dos semaforos, nos metimos en una calle en sentido contrario y casi atropella a una anciana!

-Pues...

-Ya era hora que llegaran -las chicas se volvieron al escuchar una voz masculina cercana a ellas, Mariam sonrio amablemente y Hilary saludo con una mano, al futuro esposo de su compañera. La gatuna, saliodisparada contra el saltando a sus brazos con una sonrisota boba en elrostro.

-¿Cómo amanecio mi gatita adorada?

-Igual de bien que mi lindo tigre

Hilary rio avergonzada, al ver tal comportamiento tan infantil, al tiempo que Mariam arqueaba una ceja, no importaba cuan seguido viera esas cursis escenas, esa parejita eran la personificación del amor encantadoramente nauseabundo.

Hilary con un paso más de lento se acerco a Tyson el cual le recibió con una sonrisa y un gesto cariñoso para su primogénito, acariciando su barriga suavemente y besarla dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Qué tal hoy?

-Igual que diario... pies hinchados, cansancio, no pude dormir en todo la noche, pero por lo demás perfecto

Tyson arqueo una ceja y dijo en forma sarcástica

-Me alegro de oírlo –Hilary como respuesta le dio un cálido beso.

Mariam sonrió al ver tan encantadora escena, estaba tan feliz por ellos, finalmente ya no se mostraban distantes frente a los demás, pero para ello fue necesario un futuro vástago que les hiciera comprender que su relación tendría que pasar a ser más que una simple amistad con sus privilegios ocasionales.

La pareja había decidido formalizar su relación poco después de que Hilary le dio la noticia a Tyson, al igual que la pareja felina habían decidido contraer nupcias pero estas se había realizado un par de meses atrás en una encantadora ceremonia a la cual asistieron varios de sus amigos que había quedado en el pasado.

La mujer recorrió la habitación con la mirada, estaba arreglada como para una fiesta, globos, comida, botanas y un par de ridículos sombreritos en un extremo de una mesa

_-"Seguro fue idea de Tyson"_ –pensó ella viendo con interés cada detalle de la habitación, todo estaba bien pero hacía falta alguien, la peliazul sintió como alguien le tomaba de la cintura y le besaba en la mejilla izquierda,

_"Listo ya no falta nadie"_

-Buenos días –la joven rió suavemente y contesto tomando su mano

-Buenos días osito de peluche –se volteo para poder ver frente a frente a su novio, estaba más guapo que nunca, puesto que a sugerencia de ella había dejado su pelo un poquito más largo para poder recogerlo en una cola baja, lo cual a su gusto le daba un aspecto mucho mayor y más atractivo, Max le dedico una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal les fue, con la manejada de Marian?

-Pudo haber sido peor –contesto ella encogiéndose en hombros. -Les quedo bastante linda la casa

-Si bien, queremos que todo este perfecto para cuando Kai llegue -Mariam sonrio timida, y soltando su mano para procedio a preguntar

-¿A que hora va a llegar Kai?

-Buena pregunta... -el rubio se encogio en hombros -¿hey Tyson sabes a que hora va a llegar Kai?

-Dijo que llegaría como a las 9 contesto Tyson viendo su reloj de pulsera –Mariam se recargo en una pared

-Aun falta rato

-Espero que nos traiga algo –dijo Tyson con una sonrisa acariciando la prominente barriga de su esposa, a lo que ella le contestaba con un codazo y unos ojos feos

-Interesado ¬¬

-Vamos Hil, Kai es rico, no se hará nada con...-Mariam no se molesto en seguir escuchando y se sentó en un sillón cercano mientras mantenía la mirada perdida, quisiera o no admitirlo, estaba nerviosa...

-¿Mariam?

-¿Si?

-Estas bien –dijo Max, sentándose en el brazo del sillón, la joven puso su brazo en la pierna del joven y luego su cabeza, para quedar silenciosa y pensativa

-Si osito de peluche muy bien

**-Flash Back **

-¿Te vas a Rusia?

-Hai –dijo Kai en voz baja, a la mañana siguiente de su conversación, con ella y Max, era obvio que esa respuesta era más de lo que hubieran esperado, todos los presentes se veían visiblemente sorprendidos, todos quizás menos la nueva pareja de entrenadores de beyblade, Mariam no se atrevía a verlo, en cambio Max, estaba a su lado, como buscando alguna palabra que decirle a su compañero, pero Tyson se le había adelantado

-¡Pero amigo que estas diciendo!

-Que me voy a Rusia

-Kai...

-El abuelo, me necesita allá... quiere que aprenda algunas cosas...

-Pero... no puedes irte... –balbuceo Rey –te necesitamos aquí

-...

-Kai

-Lo siento, no es una decisión que vaya a cambiar

-No seas idiota –dijo Tyson molesto y desesperado busco una excusa para que el joven se quedara -¿Qué haremos... que haremos... sin un maestro como tu...-Mariam levanto la mirada para verlo pero lamento hacerlo, puesto que en ese momento Kai le observaba

-Ya no necesitan un maestro como yo –contesto de forma lacónica Kai –ahora tienen una maestra excelente –dijo Kai señalando con la mirada a Mariam, la mujer se mordió un labio y bajo la vista apenada, se recargo en una pared y dejo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos

-Pero... Kai –dijo Max abriendo finalmente la boca –no puedes irte... en que Mariam y yo... nocreimos que... –Kai vio a Max, generalmente le hubiera mascullado un "no te metas", pero esta vez, Kai le sonrió y dijo en voz queda y apenas audible

-Lo se, pero yo no puedo estar más tiempo aquí

-¡Maldita sea Kai!

-Reconsideralo amigo

-Lo he pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, el abuelo me lo pidio desde hace un año, y apenas ayer, pude tomar finalmente mi decisión.

-Pero Kai –se inmiscuyo Mariam –no tienes porque hacerlo...-Mariam se veía molesta y a la vez sumamente llorosa, Kai paso entre todos y se acerco a la joven y le dijo en voz aún más baja para que solo ella le escuchara

-Si tengo

-Por qu...

-Porque es lo mejor –dijo Kai en forma cortante luego se volvió y vio a todos que se encontraban igual de abatidos que la joven

-Solo será por unos meses

-Kai...

-Eso espero

-¿Nada de lo que digamos te va a hacer cambiar de parecer?

-No

-...

-Es solo mientras aprendo el "maravilloso" negocio familiar –Kai se acerco a su amigo Tyson, el cual se veia muy molesto le esputo con una mala cara

-Eres un imbecil sabes

-No más que tu –Tyson sonrió de forma forzada y se volvió hacia Hilary la cual tomo cariñosamente su mano para después soltarla y pasar al lado de el ruso

-Nos vemos Kai –dijo Hilary dando un beso en su mejilla, Kai medio sonrió y accedió con la cabeza, Mariah le abrazo

-Buena suerte Kai

-Hai

-Cuídate amigo –dijo Rey dándole una palmada en el hombro, Kai mascullo un igual tu y finalmente y encontró cara a cara con Max, el cual le veía de forma un tanto avergonzada

-Kai siento...

-No te disculpes...

-Kai

-No me gustan las disculpas –dijo este en forma cortante y un tanto fría le dedico una mirada gélida a su compañero, el cual rió de forma boba

-Si.. lo se... –pero en cambio le sonrió y le tendió una mano, Max, parpadeo un par de veces y le dio la mano con rapidez, Kai le dijo en forma fraternal

-Ya te lo advertí una vez, y lo volveré a hacer cuídala mucho

-Lo haré...

-Nos vemos

-Si –dijo Max viendo como el joven tomaba su maleta del pórtico y salía por la puerta principal de la escuela

-REGRESA PRONTO AMIGO –grito Tyson

-BUENA SUERTE –dijo al tiempo Rey

-TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO-grito Max viendo que el joven levantaba una mano en señal de despedida

**Fin de flash back**

-Que rápido se pasa el tiempo –dijo Mariam en voz baja viendo la hora en un reloj de pared, las 9:10, Mariam se acomodo de forma más cómoda en el sillón y entrecerraba los ojos, como bien había dicho Kai solo estaría en Rusia un corto tiempo, 6 meses exactamente, mientras perfeccionaba sus conocimientos sobre la vida empresarial y después regresaría a Japón a hacerse cargo de matriz, la cual se había cambiado para Japón, a petición de el. Su abuelo lo acepto de mala gana, pero finalmente lo acepto. Y por fin cuando su compañero de beyblades regresara, el joven Hiwatari, subiría al poder, siendo el, el ejecutivo más joven de la mesa directiva, Mariam sonrió para si, estaba segura de que lo haría bien. La joven salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho:

-¡MIREN YA LLEGO! –dijo Tyson gritando desde el pórtico, Mariam se levanto sobresaltada, al tiempo que veía que todos corrían para darle la bienvenida al joven ruso.

Todos ya estaban aglomerados en la puerta, al tiempo que Tyson abrazaba a su amigo, Mariam se puso de puntitas para verle mejor, no había cambiado nada, su ropa, cabello y personalidad estaban intactas.

-Kai amigo

-Suéltame ya Tyson –decía este malhumorado tratando de zafarse de abrazo de su compañero, el cual se veía encantado con la noticia de que Kai estaba ahí.

-Kai ya estas aquí –decía Rey con una sonrisota viendo a su amigo, el cual se había soltado finalmente de el abrazo de Tyson y ahora alisaba su ropa

-¿Qué no es obvio? –dijo este fingiendo mal humor

-Nos alegramos de verte

-Lo se –dijo este de forma petulante, obligando a hacer una mueca extraña al felino

-Y también a tu ego sobrecrecido –dijo Mariah en forma curiosa, Kai le dedico una sonrisa y dijo sarcástico

-También lo se

-Tan agradable como siempre ¬¬

-Kai...que bueno que estas aquí –dijo Hilary con una sonrisa delicada en sus labios, Kai paso su mirada a la joven, al tiempo que la examinaba detenidamente finalmente dijo

-¿Cuántos meses? –Hil sonrió un tanto abochornada

-Seis

-Veo que Tyson y tu no han perdido el tiempo –dijo el medio sonriendo, Hilary se sonrojo y rió levemente

-Es bueno verte –dijo entonces su compañero rubio

-Max –dijo este levantando la ceja ante el joven rubio, Max sonrió de forma gentil y dijo amablemente

-¿Qué hay Kai?

-¿La cuidaste bien? –Max arqueo sus cejas y rió gentilmente

-Lo mejor que he podido –Kai vio su rostro y luego se dirigió a la joven peliazul, la cual se le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa

-Hola

-Hola

-Te ves bien

-Igual tu

-Kai.. mira...

-Por favor Mariam antes que digas algo... quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Un favor? .pregunto extrañada la joven parpadeando un par de veces

-Si...

-No creo que pueda... –dijo para pronto Mariam soltando las frase con un poco de nerviosismo hacia varios meses que no veía a Kai y no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con el, Kai torció una mueca y dijo

-Yo creo que si

-Pero que clase de... –dijo esta viendo como Kai se daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta por donde había entrado

-¿Kai?

-Me gustaría que le ayudaras a elegir el vestido de novia a mi prometida

-¿Que? –dijo Mariam llevándose una mano a la boca, los demás estallaron en gritos de protesta y regaños

-¿Qué carajos dices?

-¿Kai de que hablas?

-¿Cuál prometida?

-¿Desde cuando?

-¿Cómo... que...?-Kai sonrió en forma desafiante y en ese instante una preciosa jovencita de ahora ya 17 años entraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada tímida

-Hola mucho gusto –dijo esta inclinándose un poco

Rey y Mariam casi se van de espaldas, era Sakura, la joven chica encargada del servicio domestico en casa de Kai

-¿Ellllllaaaaaaaaaa? –dijo Rey señalando a la joven con una mirada de asombro en el rostro

-¿Sakura? –pregunto Mariam sorprendida, ante la sonrisa tímida de la joven la cual entrecerró sus ojos para decir de forma muy cortes

-Hai, mucho gusto

-Permítanme presentarle a mi futura esposa Sakura –Mariam poso su vista en la chica, se veía extraña, quizás fuera el hecho de que ya no vestía ropa de mucama, el hermoso vestido de seda color rosa, le sentaba mucho mejor, Mariam sonrió, al ver como la chica respondía tímidamente a el montón de preguntas que sus compañeros le hacía, se sorprendió de ver que contestaba cada una de las preguntas con un carácter gentil, aún sin importar, lo indiscretas que fueran.

-Buena decisión Kai –dijo Mariam dando dos pasos para quedar a su lado, hablo en voz baja, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, todo el bullicio de la habitación hacía casi imposible que se entendieran las palabras

-Lo se –dijo Kai también en voz baja posando su vista en la encantadora jovencita, la cual sonreía delicadamente

-No es que sea de mi incumbecia pero...

-¿mmm?

-Me sorprende que haya pasado

-Realmente no tendrías porque...

-¿eh?

-Apenas tome la decisión de volver a Rusia le comente a Sakura que podía quedarse en mi casa y darle mantenimiento mientras estaba fuera, o...

-¿O ir contigo a Rusia?

-Si

-Es obvio que prefirió la segunda opción

-La tensión en Rusia y la falta de familiaridad con mi país natal hizo que me enclaustrara la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de mis padres, teniendo una mejor comunicación con...

-Sakura

-Nos llevamos bien

-Eso es claro... pero...y tu abuelo

-El viejo... de hecho debo darla las gracias a el por esta relación

-¿Eh?

-Como siempre el abuelo pensó lo peor cuando llegue acompañado de Sakura, si hubiese sido otra chica, no hubiera habido problema, pero como Sakura... era... la servidumbre... –una sonrisa forzada cruzo el rostro de Kai –casi le da un paro... cuando nos vio juntos, así que yo lo que todo buen nieto puede hacer

-¿mm?

-Empezar una relación con Sakura

-Pero en ese entonces... tu y Sakura ¿no?

-No

-Pero... después

-Si...

-Solo para...

-Para sacar de sus casillas al viejo... si –Mariam se puso colorada y sonrió levemente

-No se porque me sorprendo

-Creo que le escribiré al viejo, debe de estar orgulloso de que su heredero vaya a sentar cabeza, aunque su futura "hija", no es lo que el esperaba

-Pero Kai...

-¿Si?

-Tu saliste con Sakura, solo por molestar a tu abuelo

-Si

-Pero

-¿Pero?

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Eso quiere decir, que encontré a la chica perfecta comportándome como un mocoso malcriado -Mariam vio a la joven y luego vio a Kai, estaba confundida, pero aún así se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿La amas? –Kai vi a la chica y dijo en voz queda tras unos largos minutos de permanecer en silecio

-Tanto como me es posible

Mariam parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida, le parecía tan extraño verlo hablar de esa manera, aún más le pareció más extraño aún verlo sonreír con tanta espontaneidad.

Una sonrisa que jamás había visto, ni siquiera, para ella, la joven volvió su rostro hacia la jovencita que en ese momento veía de forma cálida a su prometido. Mariam no pudo evitar sonreía ampliamente¿quién lo hubiese imaginado, que la persona había sido capaz de sacar lo mejor de Kai Hiwatari, había sido una simple mucama, una mujer que había estado siempre para el, aunque este no lo notara, acompañado, siempre de exuberantes modelos. El joven prefirió a una sencilla y encantadora muchachita, la cual no tenía nada más que ofrecerle más que su cariño sincero y sus deliciosas galletas de chocolate. Mariam rio levemente.

-¿De que te ríes?

-No... de nada... es solo que... hace menos de un año, meencontraba en una situación tan dificil a la actual y ahora... -la chica rio -me sorprende las vueltas que da la vida

-¿mm?

-Nada Kai... olvídalo, es mejor, olvidar todo lo pasado y disfrutar un poco más loque tenemos.

FIN

* * *

Hola 

¿Que les parecio? mejor ni pregunto, se que algunas chicas, han de estar furiosas, por haber dejado a Kai con la chica Sakura, pero es que no quería que se quedará solito, puesto que mi idea original, era que se fuera a Rusia y ya. Además me parece que Mariam y Max, hacen buena pareja. Aunque si les sirve de consuelo si me quebre mucho la cabeza,en si debía quedar Mariam con Max o con Kai, haayyyyyy eso de los triangulos amorosos, por eso no me gusta ponerlos, nunca los se deshacer.

Pero en fin, lamento muchisimo la tardanza, es que la computadora, en la que generalmente trabajo estaba descompuesta. Pero aqui lo tienen, el final, agradezco mucho a quienes han dado sus comentarios: Anaylyl Zaphire, Alexa Hiwatari, sky d, mc, Minoru Ivanov, Afrodita Oscura, Lady Lashelle Wender Zaphir... Lady Ana, Witch Griselda Ravenwood, harada-san, liliana hiwatari, Ayla, Bela-Kikinu-chan, Abvenger, Viva-la-revolucion, Physis.Era encantador leerlos y saber que a alguien le gustaba mi.

Me despido y espero nos leamos pronto, y si les gusta, Ruronin Kenshin y Harry Potter, esos estan en mi mira para la creación de nuevos fics.

Adios, hasta el día en que nos volvamos a leer.

Atte: Midory


End file.
